


I Need More Than One

by truleedevastating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, And also an amazing singer, Angst, Begging, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Cheeky Peter Parker, Choking, Collars, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Slut Peter Parker, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy!, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dancing for group, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Emotional Peter, Emotions, Face Slapping, Feminization, Fluff, From pleasure guys dw, Gangbang, Grinding, In rather inappropriate places, Licking, Lingerie, Lipstick, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Panties, Peter is 18!!!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexy Dancing, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Use of safewords, Voyeurism, Watersports, With Penis, dickpics, master kink, nude pics, striptease, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truleedevastating/pseuds/truleedevastating
Summary: When his superhero team mates decide to help him with his secret (and problem), Peter becomes hooked on this new...routine, of theirs.





	1. Boys Let's Rumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally lets the team in on his long-kept secret, in hopes of them willing to help him.

Peter couldn't help it. This whole... _thing_ , started with watching porn late at night, when he was only 14, and he had indulged in _certain_ acitivities and ideas. He was curious as to what all the other boys were talking about, and so had gone on to figure everything out himself. Many years later, here he is. Much more needier, and _much more_ hornier.

His life as an Avenger has changed Peter as a person, and since being younger, he has understood that his undying crushes on literally almost every team mate is affecting him. Badly. He doesn't have a crush on Sam, no, never. Sam is almost like the good, strong-willed, loyal brother that wouldn't ever help Peter in the way Peter needs helping with his few current situations.

  1. The obvious one- his crushes on his male team mates, yes, he is gay, and he is unsure on how that'd be handled if it were to ever come out unplanned.
  2. In saying that, if he's kicked out of the team for being gay, then he'll be off elsewhere. He'd have to pretend that nothing happened. He would try to hate them for being so homophobic, but realises that he's an idiot and his crushes probably wouldn't leave even after that.
  3. But if they were to accept him, then that means he'd need a lot _more_ love, and not just this mediocre shit that he can't handle,
  4. He needs someone to fuck him. Needs someone, and he has a few suggestions as to who he'd like exactly, to fuck him silly. He needs the relief. Because these stupid spider senses have been off the charts since hitting puberty and Peter hates it, because now he wakes up with a raging boner every morning and has to rub one off.
  5. Just how would he be treated if he went up to Steve Rogers, Captain America, the greatest icon in American history, or Thor, King of Asgard and a godly nobleman, and asked them, "Hey, since being bitten by that spider I've become a lot more hornier and now need you to fuck me until I'm satisfied!"? Most likely not in the way he would expect.
  6. Then there's the great possibility of them actually going along with every single thing Peter needs...how would that go? Would he just slap his knee's, shout "Right!" and march off to the bedroom with the first guy?



_Wait then who would I choose first?_

_Ugh. Bucky? Tony? What about...Dr Strange?!_

Peter sighs and leans back on the couch he's at, slightly aroused at the thought of the soft, gentle touch of Strange's fingers on his bare skin, skimming along down his chest only to stop and move to a nipple and twist a bit before going further down, over his belly button...to his hard, leaking co-

"Pete!" Peter jolts back up from slumping down, back straight and he stares ahead to the call of his name as Bucky and Steve come around a corner strutting towards him, concern creased clearly on their _perfect_ faces.

"O-Oh um, hi Mr Rogers, Mr Barnes-"

"Hey, we've been calling you for the past 5 minutes? You alright?" Steve asks, crouching down so he's at eye level with Peter and of course, Peter being the idiot he is, laughs loudly, rather awkwardly, and spits in Steve's face. He cringes internally when Steve frowns and wipes his face.

"Hah! Y-Yeah I'm totally...I'm totally alright, y'know? Don't worry about me Mr Rogers I'm like, fine. Cool. Yeah, I'm cool. Nothing to worry about." Peter stutters and stumbles over his words as he runs his hands down his thighs to his knee's to squeeze them. Bucky is also frowning.

"You sure? We've noticed you've been zoning out a lot more." Bucky mutters.

Peter gulps, just managing to swallow down his words.

_Yeah, because I'm thinking about all the possible ways you could fuck me over every surface in the Compound. The kitchen counters? Yeah. The dining table? Yeah. Even against the balcony railing? Uh, yeah._

"Well, I mean...I have been a bit distracted lately. It's just stuff and that so don't worry guys."

Steve doesn't seem so convinced but nods his head, "Alright, but if I catch you zoned out again then I'm going to make sure you speak with me properly. You don't ever have to worry about judgement when it comes to venting to your team mates, or asking for help, if that's what you're worried about." He smiles and Bucky nods along as well in agreement. Peter gives them both a soft smile, not entirely reassured but still grateful.

"Thanks Mr Rogers, Mr Barnes. But I don't think I'm ready to tell you guys what's...going on in my head at the moment. I just need some time."

Both soldiers nod again, "Take your time Peter. And call us Steve and Bucky. We don't mind."

 

* * * * *

 

Peter's face was scorching, blazing red, and he couldn't even _think_ of looking up. Steve, Bucky, Tony, Thor, Clint and Stephen were all seated in front of him, _my_ _crushes_ , and they were all silent as they stared ahead. Peter had told them. He had them sit down on one long couch in front of him and had explained how his spider senses also effected his sex drive, and that he needed some sort of ' _relief_ '. Stephen, _the fucking minx_ , was already grinning and had acted innocent, asking Peter to break it down for them and explain in specific detail what he meant. Peter glared.

So he did, saying that he receives no pleasure from fucking a fleshlight, or even the real deal, and as soon as he had came from the dildo in his ass, his spider senses had dropped dramatically for some time before returning and demanding for more. For more penetration. He even told them ( _eventually, thank to Stephen's prying_ ) that he needs specifically them to fuck him, fulfil his each and every fantasy in hopes of his crazed sex drive to chill the fuck out.

At least they accepted the fact that he was gay.

When Steve opened his mouth Peter's eyes squeezed shut and he waited for the worst, "Well, Peter, I really wasn't expecting that from you-"

Tony snorts, "Yeah no kidding. Look, maybe you've got the wrong guys to do that with." Peter's head finally shoots up, and the expressions on every guys face is absolutely brilliant. They're eyes are dark, irises swirled with a combination of emotions, mouths slightly agape and Bucky clears his throat with every lick Peter swipes over his bottom lip.

He stutters, "N-No! It's...It's okay! It's alright I promise I just...you guys have been part of my fantasies when I...y'know I..." Peter blushes after the adrenaline had shot through him for a split second and he had started spurting random words, but he closes his eyes and sigh.

"I know Peter, but we are, as you realise, far more older than you." Steve starts to reason but Peter persistently shakes his head.

"No please! I really need your guys help with this. I can't even use the toys at home anymore because it's not enough!" He gasps at himself and clamps his two hands over his mouth, eyes almost bulging (like everyone else's) as he realises what he had just _spilled_ to them. _Fuck_.

A long moment of silence, before Clint clears his throat, "So you really want this?"

Steve hisses at Clint, "Hey! You're acting as if you're considering it!"

Clint shrugs, seemingly not the slightest bit disturbed, "Eh well, I mean I need to blow a load every now and then and if the kid is offering them I'm-"

"Peter is _not_ a sex toy that you can just use whenever you want. He's a human being." Steve snaps but falls silent and turns back to Peter when a long, high whine is sudenly released. Peter was suddenly hit with a wave of need, and want, when Steve had mentioned being 'used as a sex toy'.

God. He _really_ loves the idea of that.

Thor smiles, "Well if if helps you Peter, then I am willing to help. As well as Loki."

"Yes! Yes, it does. It'll help me a lot." Peter nods enthusiastically and Thor only grins back.

"Wait, wait wait hold on there Thor-"

"If the Spider has spoken, and given his consent, then all is resolved. At least on my behalf, it is." Thor announces after cutting Tony off. Steve frowns.

"Peter."

"Yes, Mr Rogers?"

"This really would help you?"

Peter nods slowly, "It would. I swear! As I said, my senses go off every now and then whenever and the need for relief becomes painful. It's irritating but there's nothing I can do about it. I trust you all with everything, and I realise this may not be the greatest idea to come to you guys in hope for the help but I can't even look at any other guy. People my age are too typical, they're boring. You guys are...are..."

"Perfect?" Bucky teasingly smirks at Peter, who nods in defeat as his shoulder sag.

"Yeah. _Perfect_." He sighs helplessly and Bucky frowns at how quickly that was admitted. "Just-- please, I need your guys help."

Steve, Bucky, Tony and Stephen all seem uneasy, but eventually give in with an exhausted sigh and a nod. Clint decides to as well, while Bruce doesn't and proposes he just helps with any therapeutic session that Peter may need, even if he isn't ' _that type of doctor_ '. Rhodey also decides to just be friendly support for Peter rather than the sexual, as well as the women who all decide to take him under his their wings instead. They promised to 'teach him the good stuff'.

Peter smiles from ear-to-ear and jumps in his seat.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He jumps over the coffee table that was between him and the rest, throwing himself onto Steve's body but wrapping his arms around Tony and Clint.

"I promise, I _promise_." He shuffles around a bit so he's on Steve's lap, grinning as he already starts running one hand down Steve's thigh, and the other up Clint's shirt to his bared collarbone.

"You guys will _not_ regret this."


	2. Always Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one up: Tony
> 
> >> CHAPTER INCLUDES:  
> \- Dirty Talk  
> \- Discussion of safe-words  
> \- Daddy Kink  
> \- Begging  
> \- Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shocked at all the great comments and feedback! I'm honestly so grateful I love you all x Thank you for the encouragement and support x And I'm sorry for the pretty long wait, but it's finally here :)

They settled on a timetable. Peter spent three weeks beforehand recording down the times his 'H Senses' - _Tony decided to nickname his 'Horny Senses'_. - would kick in. He'd put them all down on a table, writing up a rough estimate of how long they lasted, and then had the Avengers fill in their spots to where they'd like to help.

 _Sounds weird, right?_ But it's going to get the job done.

And it's kind of funny when you think about it. "Oh yeah, I totally need crazy sex because it's for my 'health'!" _Wink, wink._

Health was also discussed, every person participating handing in documents of their most recent check up at the doctors, ensuring that they're clean of anything. _A total relief, by the way._

Now Peter hadn't anticipated it but as soon as he gave them the timetable to fill out, they immediately started wrestling with each other for the first spot, which was starting in two days. The senses never properly disappeared and irritated Peter from time to time, only stayed on the down-low, but whenever they became excruciatingly painful Peter finally had people to rely on to help him.

And Tony is the first up.

Two days later, the time comes at exactly 4:28 pm and Peter's senses go off like a rocket. He was on edge all day and decided to stay with Natasha and Wanda, where they cared for him, and reassured him that if any of the guys were to even think of hurting him, they'd be answering to them. And Peter was grateful.

But now the time has come, and when he enters the main room from his own bedroom, all the guys are seated on couches, anxiously fiddling with their fingers looking like misbehaving children called into the principal's office. Peter takes another step forward and when Steve's head shoots up, so does everyone else's. They smile warily, as well as Tony.

"H-Hi...guys..." He awkwardly greets them and Tony stands up from his seat beside Thor, flattening his palms over his suit as he walks over to Peter.

"Hey, you alright?" He asks, gently resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Um, y-yeah. I'm uh, I'm fine."

Tony frowns, "Peter, if you aren't up for this, then it's absolutely fine. I won't be angry or anything. I want you to know that. This is all based on what you want, okay?"

Peter's shoulders sag and he nods helplessly, "Yeah...it's just-- it's not that I don't want to do this it's just my...the senses are really...they're..."

What he's trying to say is that the strong smell of everyone's cologne's, their masculine scents that Peter can smell from here thanks to his enhanced abilities, their intoxicating fragrances- it's all just sending him higher. He's trying not to just get down right now and try to take _everyone's_ cocks in his mouth and ass.

Tony arches an eyebrow, seemingly oblivious. So Peter continues.

"I...my senses are going off 'cause...you guys...you guys smell really... _good_..." His head ducks to hide the burning red blush crawling on his face.

That makes Tony huff weakly, his legs wobbling only slightly at the sight of Peter bowing his head at him. He squeezes Peter's shoulders and smiles, "Glad it's something good. So you wanna get to your room now?"

Peter looks up, eyes twinkling, and nods. Vigorously.

With one small smile back to the rest of the men all with expressions of longing, Tony and Peter make their way out of the main room and into Peter's bedroom. They both sit down on his bed and Peter can feel the air of awkwardness only thickening as he fidgets with his fingers over his lap.

Tony breaks the silence, "Before any of this starts, I need you to have a safeword. You make sure to use it whenever you need to, because I don't know your limits and if you just lay there enduring the pain then I'm never going to touch you again, alright?"

Peter nods quietly and Tony sighs, "Peter, you _have_ to talk. You can't just nod. I have to know that you're okay or I'll stop."

So he takes a deep breath, "Yes, Mr Stark. I promise I'll tell you."

"Good, so, what's your safeword?"

"I-I don't have one..."

"Then make one up. It can be anything, from green, to...webs? I don't know. Whatever you want. And when you say that word I stop immediately, then you give the signal if you want to stop everything and finish there, slow down, keep going, or even take a break."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay then um...then, Queens?"

Tony smiles, "Queens it is then." He gently rests a hand on Peter's cheek, moving his head to one side and softly taking his lips, starting off nice and easy. Peter doesn't want easy, he doesn't want steady, he wants _rough_. And _hard_ , so hard that he'll be wincing the next day. Peter wants to be fucked into the mattress, wrists tied behind him while his ass is pounded by not one, not two, but at least more than three guys. He wants them to take turns, double penetration if possible, he wants to be split apart. Have them come inside his hole, plug him up then use him again later on. He wants to be their _little slut_.

He whines helplessly, already scrambling to climb on Tony's lap and when their mouths are free Tony chuckles, "Eager, are we?"

Peter doesn't bother to respond as he finally finds himself planted on Tony's lap, legs on each side, arms around his neck as he runs his fingers through short, brown hair. Tony smiles, watching how Peter just stares dazedly at him.

Like a dream.

Tony falls back on the bed, holding the teen by the waist to bring him down as well and they continue ravishing each other's mouth, tongue-on-tongue, with Tony's hands travelling down to Peter's ass. He kneads the soft flesh, hard enough to make Peter whimper and furrow his eyebrows as he grinds their erect crotches together. They groan together when Tony's hands find themselves inside Peter's jeans and briefs, finally grabbing onto two full, round globes of pure ass, pulling them apart to gently circle a finger around the puckered hole.

Peter gasps at first at the sudden touch, closing his eyes to allow the full sensation run down his spine, and when his mouth opens wide to release another moan Tony's tongue shovels inside, exploring each and every sport from the front to the back. Peter can't help but push his hips back a bit, asking for Tony's finger in him, and it nudges at his hole slightly, but that's about it.

Tony chuckles again, "Hold on baby, gotta get lube first."

Peter rolled his eyes, "You should've grabbed that as soon as you came in here."

His ass is squeezed again and he drops his head on Tony's shoulder, finally settling the rest of his weight on top. But Tony murmurs, squirming under Peter to get the lube, "Baby, C'mon, I'll be quick."

Peter, without even turning his head, flicks his wrist to the bottle of lube sitting on top of his nightstand, then brings it back to fly into his hand. He shoves it into Tony's chest then hastily lifts himself up and off, peeling his shirt off, along with his jeans and briefs.

Tony stares still laid out on the bed, making Peter smile, dipping his head down so he can look under his thick eyelashes.

"Well? Can't leave a hot meal waiting, can you?" He teases and Tony dives in head first with a growl, taking Peter by the waist and pulling him back onto his lap. He lays down, looking up at the teenager grinning and he grinds on the erection pressing into him. His hands move up Tony's shirt, pushing it so it bares his torso, then his chest and Tony automatically lifts his arms so it slips off his body. Peter tosses it to the side, then bends down kissing Tony, taking his lips and shovelling his tongue deep down inside.

They're eyes both flutter, closing as Tony's hands finally cling at Peter's narrowed waist, holding him down so he gets more pressure of Peter's ass and balls rubbing against his clothed hard-on.

"Mm...Tony..." Peter whimpers between kisses, and hastily starts pulling at the zipper of his jeans, undoing the fly and pulling out Tony's thick, red and raging cock. He grips it but Tony gasps.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait--" Peter stops everything at Tony's command, sitting up, and Tony stares, "Do you need to be prepared first?"

Peter's eyes roll, "You think I don't fuck myself every day? I'll be honest with you Tony, my hole is literally gaping for cock now. So hurry up."

The man groans, pops the cap open to the bottle of lube, drizzling some onto his hand then reaching down, slathering his cock up as it pokes. He finishes and Peter watches it shine, all glossed in lube and shudders.

Then Tony chuckles, "C'mon baby. Ride me."

_Without hesitation._

He lifts himself up on his knee's, slipping the thick cock between his cheeks, and lets the tip poke at his entrance. His breath hitches, because despite taking much larger dildo's, this is Tony's cock.

_Tony Stark's._

_Holy shit._

Every ounce of tension leaves him as he drops down in one go, sliding the whole length of Tony inside him swiftly. It pulls a long, pleasured moan out from both of them as their eyes squeeze shut, adjusting to the new sensation. Peter's nails dig into Tony's shoulders as he slumps over him, his body draped over as beads of sweat trickle down their shimmering skin.

"Peter...fuck...Peter..." Tony mutters mindlessly, his hands a painful but beautiful tight squeeze on slim hips.

Peter nods, "Mmm...yes, yes..." He finally starts moving, grinding his hips down as the cock shifts around in him, shovelled deep and snug.

When he clenches down to hold back shooting his whole load off as soon as his prostate is rubbed at, Tony grunts and squeezes tighter to the point of already seeing purple bruises painting Peter's skin. They groan again once Peter starts to lift himself up a fair length, then drops down, then repeats over and over again.

"Ah, ah!" Peter whimpers as his prostate is poked at, concentrating and taking deep breaths to delay his orgasm. He starts bouncing soon enough on Tony's lap, his hole swallowing all of Tony's thick cock.

The sound of bare skin slapping against each other, small grunts and whimpers, quiet mutters of sweet words fills the room and Peter continues to stave off his orgasm, waiting for Tony instead. He watches Peter, mouth wide open and head foggy with millions of thoughts. He never really expected this, but here he is anyways. Fucking his pupil into the next day.

Peter's nipples are perked and Tony stares at them, unsure whether he should go towards them or not, so asks, "Peter..." His voice is gruff and low.

The boy looks down, eyes teary from his senses buzzing crazily and hair messy, "Y-Yeah?"

"Your...Your nipples...can I..."

Peter looks down at them, seeing as both of Tony's hands stray from his hips upward to his chest. He looks back up and grins, "Whatever you want Daddy."

Tony doesn't hesitate and takes both nipples between the pad of his thumbs and his index fingers, rubbing and twisting at them. Peter's ass clenches again and Tony pinches at the petite, erect brown nipples even harder.

"O-Oh! Tony!-"

"So fucking beautiful." Tony groans, lifting himself up to put his mouth over a nipple, lapping his tongue over the bud and sucking hard on it. The boy whines louder and slides both of his hands through Tony's hair, pushing his head closer into his chest.

"Daddy!"

Tony keeps on licking, slobbering his saliva over the two nipples as he switches between them before lapping it up cleanly again. His hands roam Peter's body again, exploring the smooth creamy skin against his, sending them around to his back, then downwards to squeeze at his ass. He holds it in place, practically pulling Peter down onto his cock now and still gently nipping and licking at his nipples.

"Ah! Yes! Please, _fuck_...please-"

"Want me to come inside you baby? Huh? You'd like that wouldn't you sweetheart?" Tony grunts between the kisses he leaves on Peter's nipples making arch his back to bounce down even more. His orgasm is building, and he can surely feel it.

"Yes, please! C-Come...come inside- oh!" His prostate is attacked, abused, as Tony hits it with each rapid thrust.

"Beg me, baby. I know you can. Beg for it-"

"D-Daddy!" Peter suddenly exclaims, being fucked hard and fast with his head still thrown back and his eyes shut tight. When he feels Tony groan louder than before, he repeats himself, "Daddy! _Please_ , come inside me!"

"Safeword sweetheart." Tony breathes out, still wanting Peter's consent despite being in his own haze.

"Queens. Please, daddy-"

Tony nods as he nips once more at his nipples, then groans loudly, "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Peter, shit, baby...fuck!-" With permission, he comes deep inside Peter, milking out as much of him as possible. Peter whines as he comes everywhere over his and Tony's stomach, untouched, then they fall straight forward back down onto the bed. Peter rests himself on Tony's large, heaving chest.

They catch their breaths as Tony soothingly strokes his hands up and down Peter's back, smiling from ear-to-ear when Peter's muscles relax, and he sinks deeper into the body beneath him. He's in so much of a bliss he almost falls asleep, eyelashes fluttering closed, until Tony pushes them both up with an exhausted grunt and Peter whines stubbornly, trying to just sleep.

Tony chuckles, "It's okay baby. I'll take care of you." He holds Peter with his long, slender legs wrapped around his waist and large calloused hands holding his butt, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise." A small kiss is left on Peter's cheek and he hums, satisfied.

One thing for sure is that the senses have _definitely_ died down. _For now, at least._

And even now, Tony's caring for Peter after sex, despite the exhaustion that's probably just as terrible for him. He rests Peter in the bathtub, running the warm water and gently washes him down, then afterwards dries him off, slips him into a soft cotton shirt and grey sweatpants, allowing Peter to rest as he leaves one final kiss on the cheek before dismissing himself. Peter sighs, already feeling tiredness overtake his body.

 

_*****_

 

Tony appears from around the corner dressed back into his suit, seeming slightly dishevelled with his hair poking out and face still red. The rest stare at him for a solid 10 seconds, frowning, before Steve stands up from his spot on the couch beside Bucky and speaks.

"Is he okay now?"

"Yeah. He's great. Fine. Satisfied as a well-fed baby." Tony immediately responds, fingers fiddling with the hem of his suit jacket as he makes his way to the kitchen islands. Steve grumbles.

"You're acting weird. Did something happen?"

"Nope, not a thing." He started the coffee machine before grabbing at a mug from one of the top cupboards above a counter.

"What happened Tony?" Steve presses on, now determined to figure out why Tony is acting so weird and jumpy.

"Nothing, sheesh! The boy's fine, he's out like a light. Why do you need to know, exactly?"

"Hah-- what, you too possessive now that he's your ' _baby boy_ '?" Clint snickers idly flipping drumsticks in his hands, seated beside Natasha. She grins, "Yeah, becoming Peter's _daddy_ must've flipped a switch on you or something."

"You two." Steve looks over to them, frowning, "Shut it."

Both shrug it off but giggle between each other.

"You guys heard it?" Tony sighs as he pours himself his coffee.

"Well, we're not deaf, dumbass." Clint comments.

Natasha frowns at him, "You literally have purple hearing ai-"

"Okay, Nat, everybody knows already." Clint, ever the man in constant denial, sassily throws a palm up at Natasha's face, rolling his eyes.

"You know what? I share no interest in what you heard, and what you didn't. And whatever happens between Peter and I, none of you need to know. Including you, Steve."

"Well, then how do I know whether you've hurt him or not?" Steve's chest is broadening, his nostrils flared as he glares a challenge at Tony.

"Then go ask him."

"What if he's scared to tell me the truth? How do I know you didn't threaten him in there to stay quiet about something?"

"Steve, shit!" Tony puts the mug down, scoffing, "You're acting as if I raped him! I didn't! He's fine! I took care of him afterwards, bathed him and that, then he fell asleep. It's just...I don't know...he's...he's very-- _pretty_."

There's a moment of silence.

"Pretty?" Bruce tilts his head in question.

"Yeah. _Pretty_. He's adorable, that's all." Tony shrugs it off as he downs the rest of his coffee and puts it into the sink and starts to walk back down the hallways to the elevator.

"Alright then. I'll be talking to Peter later, though. To make sure he's alright." Steve calls still standing in his spot at the living room.

Tony waves a hand, "Yeah, you do that Cap." then disappears into the elevator. Steve turns back to the group heaving a deep breath.

"You okay, Steve?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah." He walks over to the coffee table centred between the couches, grabbing at Peter's timetable. He lifts it to his face. "So who's up next..." His eyes scan the paper, looking below Tony's name.

He lowers the paper down, staring at the group, "Oh. Well, I guess Thor's next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole porn part may have been way too quick so I apologise for that. I'm still just trying to get deeper into it (pun intended) so I'll work on it throughout the chapters.


	3. Don't Be Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Thor  
> >> CHAPTER INCLUDES:  
> \- Deep throating  
> \- Begging  
> \- Body Worship  
> \- Size Kink  
> \- Come Swallowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another long wait. I have exams coming up in around two weeks so I won't be on much until probably around December? Also, I really rushed this chapter for some reason so I'm really sorry if there are random mistakes in here. Just let me know and I'll fix them up :)

Peter was happy. Well, and truly happy. Even though his senses were making him feel fuzzy and sick, he was happy. The time he had spent with Tony was nice, and he was gentle. He was kind, caring...never pushed Peter. _Not that Peter would've minded if he did though._

Now here he was, once again in his room, on his bed with Natasha and Wanda beside him.

"You don't have to hide anything from us, Peter. If Tony really did hurt you, then you can tell us." Natasha assured with a hand on the boy's shoulder. Everyone knows Tony never hurt Peter, but they still want to ensure Peter that he's welcome to tell them anything he feels is personal, or important.

"I-I know...but he didn't hurt me. I promise. It's fine."

"Okay, but Thor is your guy now. He tends to forget his own strength but he's nice. If he hurts you, tell us, better yet, his big sister. She'll make sure to pull out his other eye." Natasha chuckles, making the other two grin and laugh. Peter nods and when there's a knock on the door, both women stand up, cueing their leave with a wink to Peter.

The door opens and Thor comes in, all big muscles and scruffy hair and beard. They smile at each other.

"H-Hi Mr. Thor, uh, God of- um, Asgar- I mean, storms...thunder...yeah, just-- hi." Peter mentally kicks himself in the head as he shoots up on his feet, awkwardly greeting Thor.

But of course, Thor always tries his best to avoid the awkwardness and smiles, "Peter! You're sure you want to do this with me?" He walks into Peter's personal space, his hands clapping on broad, yet thin shoulders. "I mean, yeah sure, I'm as beautiful as could get, and no one could ever resist my charming good looks, but if you are not up for any of this just _say the word_." He assures.

Peter sighs, nodding, as the sweetly masculine scent of Thor wafts up his nose, "Y-Yeah...I promise I-I'll tell you..."

"Great. Now, how do you wish to start?"

"U-Um..." Hesitantly, he looks downwards at Thor's crotch, gulping as he realizes the _actual thickness_ that's bulging against the god's pants. _Holy shit, what I'd do to choke on that._

Peter's eyes shoot up and he mentally hits himself again.

 _Slut_.

"Actually, would you mind if I grab a drink first? I-I'm kind of...dehydrated. Sorry..."

Thor nods without the tiniest slither of disappointment appearing on his face, "Yes of course."

"Thanks." He squeezes around Thor, his face burning-red as he goes towards the door.

"You're sure you are alright? If you are forcing yourself into this, then don't. I will never be angry with you, Peter."

Peter gulps, his face burning even more ( _though at this point, it should be impossible_ ), just trying to avoid Thor for a good few seconds to take a breather. "U-Um, yeah, Thor...I'm fine. I just need a sec."

Thor sighs loudly as if his message isn't getting through. "Peter, will you at least turn around for me please?"

So he does, his head lowered and shoulders high up, feeling every ounce of tension inside his body weigh him down.

"Will you look at me?"

His head slowly rises and e can almost feel his eyes watering up with tears.

"Why are you crying, Peter?" Thor's face is...saddening. He looks terribly distraught, his body is stiff as he watches the tears run down Peter's beet-red cheeks.

_Why am I crying?_

"I-I don't know...I just...I'm so...I don't know..." He murmurs weakly as his shoulders finally sag down, chest now moving as he takes deep breaths. Thor approaches Peter slowly, seemingly unsure on how to handle the situation.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, no, of corse not. You...You're fine Thor I...I don't know, I guess I don't really feel great about myself. Using you guys like this then kicking you out of my room...I feel rude..."

"You really don't need to. We aren't the slightest bit offended that you are doing this. We're all just happy that you are finally able to be free from pain." Thor smiles, like sunshine among grey clouds that storm over Peter.

He sniffles as he wipes away the few tears, "Really?"

"Oh of course! _We're_ happy because _you're_ happy Peter."

It's almost unbelievable, actually - _totally, unbelievable_ \- and overwhelming what Thor is saying right now. Peter smiles, letting out a small, gentle laugh, and his arms come around Thor's neck to pull the man down into a kiss. Thor is shocked for a few solid seconds, brings himself together, closes his eyes, and deepens the kiss with Peter. His arms come around the boy's waist, large, strong hands smoothing over two firm globes of ass. Peter moans into the kiss when his ass is squeezed and kneaded and allows to be lifted up into Thor's arms.

He pulls away for a quick second to gain Peter's proper approval, "The bed?"

Peter nods quickly, then crashes their lips together as he's taken over to the bed, gently being dropped down onto it and they pull away from each other so Thor can undress fully, then rake his eyes over Peter. "You are _beautiful_."

Peter's blush runs deep, reddening the rest of his slender body as Thor strips him as well, starting with the jeans, then the shirt. He groans as he catches sight of Peter's small, erect cock poking through black briefs, and kneels at the edge of the bed so he's between the boy's legs.

"How the people of Asgard would worship you..." He leaves a kiss on Peter's stomach, then lowers down so he's hovering right above his crotch.

"...Love you..." He kisses the leaking tip, then goes between Peter's thighs, his beard scraping against soft, delicate skin. "...Make you their own King..." He kisses both inner thighs softly.

Peter whines longingly, arching his back and accidentally closing his thighs around Thor's face. He gasps when he realizes he's locked Thor between his legs and free's his head, but Thor chuckles.

"I don't mind a bit of strength. Besides, your beautiful little cock must feel neglected, hm?"

"M-Mr Thor you don't have to- ah!" Despite Peter's weak protests, Thor mouths over his cock still behind black briefs, making the boy throw his head back, close his eyes and moan high and loud.

"If it means pleasuring you, then I'll gladly do so."

Before Peter knows it, his briefs are torn off and his entire cock is engulfed by warm, slick heat. He moans again, louder this time, arching his back even higher and runs his shuddering hands through Thor's hair.

"Thor! O-Oh!" His hips are grabbed at, pulling his upper body up until Thor's face is deep down into the short bush of hair of Peter's crotch.

His head bobs up and down, the warmth lifting off, then quickly lowering down again. Peter's never been blown before, so this experience has only heightened his senses, making him want to scream his lungs out.

Thor stays taking Peter's length for god knows how long, enjoying the sweet moans and choked sobs he gets. Peter tries his hardest to hold in his orgasm, but as soon as Thor's tongue does one too many flicks over the tip of his cock he comes inside, whining for so long he's sure everyone else would've caught it from the living room.

_Not that I entirely mind._

Thor pulls off, swallowing every drop of come he had received and grins, "Tired?"

Peter breathes as he recovers from an intense orgasm, "Not in the slightest."

"Good." He reaches for the lube on the nighstand, "Do you need to be prepared first?"

"No! No...I'm fine I just, just want you. Like, _now_." Peter tries not to come off demanding, shying away immediately. Thor smiles and nods, pulling off his own underwear and revealing the enormous (holy shit that's big) dick that's already leaking and bulging with veins.

Peter stares wide-eyed at it, "I-Is that...is that even going to f-fit?" He questions nervously.

Thor laughs, "Oh I'm sure it will." He slicks himself up with lube until it's glossed all over then climbs over Peter, both arms bracketing beside his head as he grabs hold of his cock and prods it between two full, round globes of ass. Peter watches, his hole twitching with anticipation as he feels it come into contact with the gods raging hard cock.

"Oh..." He sighs as the head pokes at him.

"How would you like it?"

Peter tries not to giggle at that, sounding like he's just being asked for what type of steak he'd like. He stares into Thor's eyes, "U-Um...I don't know..."

"Ah, but you do." Thor winks, grinning from ear to ear, "You want it a certain way, don't you?"

"W-What? Uh, no-"

"Then how come you're moaning every time I manhandle you a little bit? Treat you a bit rough?" Slowly, he starts pushing in, ensuring Peter's aware of his long but gentle thrust inside.

Peter swallows, his mouth opening as he feels himself being stretched open, "I-I..."

"Maybe you like it rough?" Thor lowers his mouth onto Peter's bare collarbone, sucking and kissing along it, then up to his neck. He licks all over his jaw, sucking hickies then going back down Peter's neck, over to his shoulder and biting gently at it. "Want me to mark you?" He bites properly at Peter's shoulders, but still gentle enough so that he draws no blood. His entire cock finally slides inside, relishing in the tight warmth that envelopes him so well. When he shifts slightly, rubbing against Peter's prostate, Peter gasps.

"Ah!"

"Maybe you'd like it if I made you obey me? Follow my each and every command?" His voice growls low and huskily, as he licks a long stripe up Peter's neck over to his jaw.

"Share you, perhaps? Perhaps you'd like more than one to own you? So we can all take turns with you until you're dripping with all of our come?"

Pushing away all the shame, all the shyness, without holding back anymore after so long, Peter's moans are suddenly louder and he nods vigoursly, "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Ah- please! Fuck me!" He cries out and with a huff of accomplishment from Thor, he starts moving, his thrusts starting off slow and steady before they speed up.

Peter groans with each hard thrust, his arms wrapped tight around Thor's neck, "Yes! Fuck! Please, harder!" He groans when Thor position himself differently, hitting Peter's prostate each time he slides in.

"So beautiful. Your moans, your body, your everything- all so beautiful." Thor growls, picking up the pace and soon enough the bed beneath them is creaking and rocking, hitting the wall. But both ignore the quiet thumps, and Thor fucks into Peter like he never will be able to again, grinning as Peter opens up to him, revealing his each and every secret kink.

"P-Please! I want- I want to be tied up! Choked with your fat cocks! Ah- please! Make me beg!" Peter cries out and Thor bites back down onto the boy's collarbone, absorbing the high pitched sobs.

"I promise you, you'll get it all one day. You'll be tied up, have several cocks stuffed in your mouth while two fuck you well until they come. You'll be our own little toy to keep." Thor whispers in Peter's ear, "Our little cumdump."

For the second time, Peter comes loudly, thick white stripes painting over his stomach. Thor groans at the undeniable beauty that unfolds before him, and as Peter's ass around him tightens, he grunts with a few more thrusts, releasing his come inside. Peter shudders at the feel of come filling him up and his body falls limp.

Thor stays in him for a while longer until pulling out, positioning Peter so he's comfortable, then standing up and walking over to the bathroom. He comes out moments later with two clean handtowels, quickly cleaning his come & lube slathered cock that's now soft and hanging, then dresses back into his clothes. He kneels between Peter's spread legs to wipe up the come that's dripping out of his pucked red role.

"Does it hurt?" Thor asks when he, as gently as possible, wipes the handtowel over his ass.

Peter shakes his head, "No. It's fine. Thank you...for-"

"There's no need to thank me. You are in pain and we have the chance to rid of it from you, so I'm more than happy to have helped you in this situation." Thor wipes up the come now almost dried up on Peter's toned torso.

"I-I mean...helping me open up and...allowing me to, y'know, tell you what I like..." Peter mumbles near the end, feeling his face burn up again.

Thor stops and looks up, "You should never be ashamed of what you're interested in. You and your friend like the Star Battles a lot and are not afraid to show the World that, so why should you be ashamed of these?"

Peter groans, "First, it's Star Wars, and second, please don't ever mention my best friend while you clean up your come leaking from my asshole."

Thor laughs.

"...And, it's just...I don't know. I guess it's because that's sexual and people are a lot more sensitive about what happens and what they do in sex. I don't want any of the guys out there to think I'm a freak, y'know? L-Like, being judged so badly." Peter sighs, feeling his chest cave in.

Thor hums as he stands, bundling up the two towels then taking them into the bathroom, "Well, I will tell you that none of us will ever judge you. We're open to whatever you're interested in. And I do know that Steven and Barnes have a thing for boys in skirts."

"Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes?!" Peter almost screeches scandalously. Thor nods, "Yes. And Clint likes butt-plugs. He has a collection in the top right of his drawer in his bedroom.

"How do you even know this?"

"That-" Thor points at Peter, "-is confidential."

"Oh...um, anyways, look, you're sure they won't judge me out there?"

"Of course they won't. Nor will I. You're very attractive, Peter, I wouldn't mind accompanying you more intimately even after this arrangement of yours may abolish."

Peter clears his throat, feeling his face burn up as he lowers his head and sighs, "T-Thanks...Thor. S-So, if I like, maybe wanted to do something a bit different, you guys wouldn't be put off?"

"You're very concerned about judgment, aren't you?"

"Well because I've had to experience it my whole life! I can only open up to Ned and MJ about things like this, and they were a bit curious as to how or why I got into it, but they've never left me because of that. In fact, MJ even helps me out more than I could ask for when it comes down to a couple of kinks. I was nervous as hell opening up to my two closest friends - just imagine what I'll be like opening up to all of you! I'd die on the spot!" Peter rambles on, shuddering at even the mere thought of sitting down in front of the team, and just telling him all the kinky shit he's into.

_Just imagine the looks of disgust on their faces!_

"Peter..." Thor sighs, "There's more than one way when it comes to telling people about what you love. You don't have to sit down and tell it straight. You could...maybe just do it? Let them see, test out the waters?"

 _Oh_.

_Right._

Peter hadn't thought of that.

He just figured the only way to tell someone something so intimate was by very professionally gathering and discussing it. _Not actually, like, y'know, show them outright?_

Peter huffs a weak laugh and looks up back to Thor, "You know, for someone who's not a human, you're pretty good at conversing with them."

Thor smiles and goes to grab the white bathrobe hanging on the hook of the bathroom door, but Peter speaks up, "Uh, Thor, it's okay. You don't have to uh, shower me. I'll be fine, thanks." He smiles as he sits up, still stark naked.

Thor frowns, "Are you sure? I don't mind showering you."

Peter's smile broadens, "It's fine, really, Thor. Thank you again."

With a small shrug Thor goes to the door, looking back over to Peter, "Is that all you need?"

"Yeah." They grin at each other and as Thor opens the room door, going to walk out, he pokes his head back in, "Peter."

The boy looks up at him, "Yeah?"

"We _all love_ cross-dressers." With a wink, he disappears and Peter's face burns.

Maybe he should talk to Natasha and Wanda about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH the chapter is kind of short again. Not too happy about it but here we go. Next up: That's a big fat surprise ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading loves x


	4. I Feel Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: We will see ;)
> 
> >>But the chapter will include:  
> \- Lingerie  
> \- Feminisation  
> \- Daddy Kink  
> \- Teasing

Through the past few days Peter had to himself, he settled on the plan on  _opening up_. As in, dressing up. He's done it, once or twice, but never in front of people. He took a pair of Aunt May's heels and make-up, even a tiny dress she refused to wear because it was 'downright ridiculously short'. That didn't stop him though.

In all honesty, Peter loved the power that surged through him when he saw himself in the mirror, hair disheveled as his lips were painted bright red, face made to glow, slender legs wrapped in thin mid-thigh stockings that were held by a tight garter belt above panties. His body screamed wet dream ( _at least that's what MJ had said after helping him with the make-up_ ) and really, he thought the same.

So now, prepared to embrace his true-self, he had Natasha and Wanda immediately come to his side as he had told them about his time with Thor. When it came up to telling them about his true desires to dress up, they failed to hide the smile that covered their lips. So now, two days after shopping and leaving the other men uneasy when they came back to the Compound giggling happily, Peter was ready.

Steve's turn came up the next day, and suddenly Peter wasn't nervous. Well, he was a bit. _But who wouldn't be?_

When he went out shopping with Nat and Wanda, they saw no limits ( _especially as they had actually equipped themselves with one of Tony's credit cards_ ) and bought anything and everything they saw. From dresses, tops, make-up, to panties, heels, skirts, short shorts and other lingerie bits- their bags were full and Nat had Jarvis take the bags up to Peter's room rather than them bringing it up for the guys to see.

Because Peter wanted it to be a secret. And if Thor knew everything with the flick of a grin on his lips when Peter made eye contact with him each time after shopping, he never said a word.

 

*****

 

"Ready? From the top." Natasha claps her hands together, nodding her head and with one, big breath, Peter goes strutting from one side of the room, his hips swaying side-to-side, his jaw clenching then easing to show the sharpness of it, his lips slightly pout and his eyes trained to scream _I'm your little whore_.

The high heels strapped on his feet clack against the marble and for the first time as he makes it to the other side of the room, he doesn't fall, slip or trip. He successfully prowls his way. But he doesn't even realise until he touches the wall and blinks, hearing everyone cheer.

And by everyone, that's Wanda, Natasha, MJ and Ned. Both of Peter's friends wanted to help him out, and knew that being there to support Peter as he learned to sexily make his way throughout the Compound in heels was a great way to help. So now, after an hour and a half of tripping over himself, almost stabbing his leg with a heel, falling face first and clumsily tip-toeing around the place, Peter can walk, hell, even dance in heels! And from now on he will applaud every single man and woman in heels he spots.

"Yay! Peter you did it!" Ned jumps excitedly and Peter nods, happy to have finally accomplished a task that's literally always been difficult to even _think_ about.

"I know! Nat, Wanda, thank you so much!" He walks over to them still in the heels, realising just how easy it is now that he knows, and pulls them into a group hug. They smile.

"We're just glad you're happy Peter." Wanda rubs a hand over his back before oulling away, glancing over at Natasha and leaning into his ear to whisper.

"How about doing a bit of a show? Y'know, maybe dress up a bit with the clothes we got?"

Peter can't stop the grin that spreads over his lips, "That sounds _awesome_."

 

*****

 

He stands in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath as he stares at himself.

"As always, I'm proud of my hard work." Natasha winks at Peter in the reflection of the mirror.

"Just imagine everyone when they get their eyes on you." Wanda grins wickedly.

The senses in Peter are lighting up slowly, because he knows that with this, his outfit, _his appearance_ , it's going to be a big hit, or a big miss. Either the guys outside will love it, or they'll hate it.

And that's just making Peter even hotter.

"I swear this is-- it's different. I've never worn something like _this_." Peter doesn't draw his eyes away from the mirror, still twirling side-to-side.

"Well, just know you're probably going to be wearing this stuff a lot more often then. The guys are going to _drool_ over you." Nat snorts.

"Let's hope so. Also, why couldn't I have just gotten one of those women's USO uniforms? Wouldn't it be better considering it's only Steve I'm going to be with?"

"Well, yeah, but you want to tempt them _all_ , Peter. Not just one. Wearing the USO uniform will look like you have eyes for Steve only. When you _don't_. You want to demand for all of them. You know?" Wanda sighs.

"Then die from too many dicks trying to prod into my mouth and ass?"

"Duh-but okay, yeah, maybe. Dunno."

He sighs, "I...I feel really casual."

"And that's what you're aiming for. You don't want to go to them. You want them to come to _you_. And being casual shows you're relaxed, so they'll just run straight to you." Nat points out as she folds up the few of the clothes Peter had tried on before. "Besides...you're not _that_ casual beneath those clothes." She grins.

He chuckles, nodding, and the sound of shuffling and laughing from outside his room give both women the signal. They stand up from their spots on the bed to walk over to the door. Nat has her hand on the doorknob, already twisting it.

"You ready?"

Peter turns from the mirror, smirking, "Was born ready."

 

 

*****

 

Tony, Thor, Bucky, Steve, Clint and Sam all enter the living room/ kitchen chuckling to themselves, sweat staining their workout clothes and beautiful skin. Arriving from the gym, they all turn straight to the kitchen, and pulling out their own bottles of after-workout smoothies. Tony's- kale, Steve's- berry, Bucky's- spinach, Thor's- chocolate, Clint's- banana, Sam's- kiwi fruit. They all lean up against the kitchen island, twisting the caps off the bottles and starting to chug them down.

Throughout their rowdiness as Tony flicks a piece of kale over at Sam, none of them notice Peter come strolling in, his tall, white stiletto's clacking against the marble ground as he enters the kitchen. Dressed in a simple but  _insanely short_ , pink flared skirt and a small white crop top with the words ' _Daddy's Slut_ ' written in matching pink, cursive at the front, Peter smirks when everyone's eyes land on him and they freeze.

Steve stops his movement at the sight of Peter with ruffled up hair and blush tainting his cheeks, along with gloss on his lips. He winks at Steve, rounding the kitchen island so they're opposite each other, and bends down over the cold, black marble. His ass pokes up with his arched back, and if anyone were to go behind him, they'd definitely see the baby blue panties he was sporting underneath, as well as the matching thigh high stockings tight on his freshly-waxed and moisturised legs.

"Hi Daddy."

"P-Peter..."

"Is that a berry smoothie?" Peter's face lights up and Steve nods, "Can I have a taste?"

Steve grabs at his bottle but Peter quickly grips onto his wrist, smiling. He doesn't say a word, nor does anyone else, and when the small smile never breaks, Steve sucks in a breath once he gets the message. He leans over the counter, taking Peter's lips. Steve goes easy, not kissing too hard, but Peter immediately licks his tongue inside, closing his eyes and taking as much of Steve's mouth as he can for a good few seconds. Then when they pull away slightly, Peter sighs into his mouth and smirks.

"I could get used to that flavour." He whispers.

Steve groans and pulls himself back, watching dazedly as Peter winks once more, then turns away and walks off with Natasha and Wanda at his side, his hips swaying seductively.

"Bye boys." He calls.

Even after he disappears no one speaks, only shocked. Then Clint turns to Steve.

"Buddy, you've _gotta_ let me swap spots with you."

"Or me, which I think is an even wiser decision." Tony adds in, clearing his throat.

 

*****

 

"How long am I gonna have to stay in this outfit?" Peter sighs, slightly uncomfortable in the skirt and crop top. Him and the tWo women are all walking around the Compound, making their way to Nat's floor (via stairs- Nat refuses to have an elevator that connects to her room no matter the amount of layers of security one must go through) to grab a few accessories.

"For as long as you want Pete." Wanda beams.

"I mean...I really want to wear it, but it's getting a bit annoying. The skirt shows my ass every time I even take a step."

Nat laughs, "Then take it off. Remember, Peter-" She stops, so the other two do as well, and turns Peter to her while holding his shoulders, "This isn't for them. This is for _you_. Whenever you feel uncomfortable, sick, tired, exhausted, drained, whatever it is- you tell one of us, and we'll make sure you take a break. And we'll even stop this whole arrangement, if necessary."

Peter can't stop the smile that covers his lips, "Thanks, you two. Seriously."

"No problem." They grab some lipgloss in case Peter may need to re-do his lips again, rehearsing what they have planned next in the room for a while, until making their way out back into the living room. The men are in there, some still in the kitchen at the counter, and all are insanely tensed despite appearing relaxed. Tony clears his throat as he catches sight of Peter casually making his way to the living room and taking a seat on a couch with Wanda and Nat still beside him. They all look over to the tv, ignoring the several gazes burning into Peter.

At least 10 minutes after just gazing at the screen rather than really watching the show that was on, Nat yawns and slowly lifts her arms up over her head with the lipgloss in her hand,  _accidentally_ dropping it behind the couch. She sighs.

"Ugh, I dropped the lipgloss." She grumbles and Peter turns his head before standing up and turning himself around. He puts both knees onto the couch, his legs together as he bends over so he's at a 90° angle and is exposing his ass from beneath the mini skirt to the men. They clear their throats and exhale.

Peter then shoots up with the lipgloss in his hand and smiles, "Got it!"

His hair is even more ruffled up and Steve sighs.

"Peter-"

"Oh! Peter, Nat and I were planning on going shopping. Do you wanna come?" Wanda exclaims over Steve and Peter nods enthusiastically. They all stand up and go to walk off but Peter freezes in the spot, "But...I don't have any money..."

He turns to Tony. He smiles, stalking towards Tony seated on his single seat and bends down again so his hands are on the man's knee's. Their faces are drawn close and Tony has to gulp when Peter squeezes his knee's, and rubs his thumbs just a few inches up to his thighs.

"Daddy..." His voice is smooth as silk, far more smoother when up close, "...Can I borrow your credit card? Just for today, please?" He flutters his eyelashes a bit and Tony exhales slowly.

"Y...Yeah, yeah, of-uh, of course..." The older man lifts his hand up and reaches into the breastpocket of his blazer, pulling out one of his credit cards to hand to the boy. Peter happily takes it, holding it between his slender fingers as he smiles at Tony, and slowly, _slowly_ , takes the mans lips with his own. They kiss audibly loudly and Tony groans softly as their kiss deepens, both their eyes closing and Peter climbing onto his lap, thin arms wrapping around his neck. They both know they have everyones eyes on them, burning into their skin, but just as Tony lands his hands on Peter's waist, the boy pulls away with a gasp, winks, then climbs off his lap and goes back beside Nat and Wanda. He disappears, leaving Tony a breathless mess on his seat with a large boner.

 

*****

 

The three of them go shopping, going to more lingerie stores and even stopped at a couple sex shops. Peter explored the place, grabbing a few items from the shelves like dildos, vibrators, mouthgags, collars, etc...

And then by the time afternoon falls around, they head back home after stopping for a quick snack. Peter's enjoyed his day, and can feel himself getting excited as he walks through the Compound high and mighty; knowing damn well that no matter how many eyes of employees stay on him, their boss is wrapped around his little finger. As well the famous American Icon, greatest archer in the world, most dangerous assassin of all and literal God of Thunder. His senses are due to go off probably midday tomorrow, so now that he has the mens attention (and thankfully, their approval with the outfits), he can maybe do a bit more teasing with them tonight. The three of them strut their way to the elevator, being taken up to the Avengers floor, and entering the main room where everyone is already gathered on the couches while watching tv.

Peter smirks when he see's the back of Steve's head, the short, blond locks of hair he _so badly_ wants to grip onto as he's fucked hard enough for the mattress to break. The men spot him and tense up, and Natasha snorts.

"Calm it boys."

Wanda leans down to kiss Vision's head as they go to walk to Peter's room, but Peter stops, dropping the bags in his hand to turn back to Tony. It's obvious Tony was hoping so, because the corner of his mouth twitches the slightest before he spreads his legs a bit, inviting Peter to come sit on his lap again.

_And who am I to disappoint?_

Peter hums sweetly, swaying his hips in a way for his skirt to flutter a bit with each step he takes, and pulls the credit card out from his pocket. He throws one leg over Tony's lap, straddling him like before and taking a good moment to stare through his shades.

The room is quiet like before and Peter relishes in it, slowly lifting the shades up off Tony's head to smile into his burning eyes, then kissing him. They enjoy it like it's just the two of them and Peter's hands run up Tony's slacks, then his button-up, squeezing slightly at his two pecs. Just as their kiss goes to deepen, Peter pulls away and with a gasp and single lick into Tony's mouth, slips the credit card into the mans mouth, then climbs off to walk away again. On his way, he quickly runs a hand over Steve's and Clint's clothed crotches, winking at them both then once again, disappearing with his two friends.

Peter high-fives Wanda once they close the door into his room and he squeals like an over-excited kid. Nat chuckles and shakes her head.

"That was even _better_." He groans, dropping down onto his bed.

"You still up for tonight though?" Wanda asks.

"Oh god, yes; _totally_. I honestly can't wait." He sighs, already thinking what he has planned for tonight.

"Good. So Bucky and I are going to start cooking dinner soon, and once everything is set up in the living room, I'll let you know."

He smiles climbing off his bed, hugging his friends like they're going to leave him. "Thank you so much. I know I keep on saying this but seriously, Natasha, Wanda, I couldn't love you guys any more. Thank you."

They hug him back, their arms wrapped around one another, before Natasha gives Peter a light swat on his ass, "Now c'mon, go shower, moisturize, then try on the lingerie for tonight."

He giggles and rushes off to his bathroom, peeling off his clothes after asking Friday to run the water. He showers long enough to wash off the perfume he had put on earlier this morning, but keeps a bit on for it to linger the slightest. He washes his hair thoroughly, as well as his crotch, then jumps back out of the shower to towel himself off. After applying a quick layer of moisturising cream, he goes back into his room, Wanda's on the bed with her phone out playing 1010, her feet near the set of night wear that's been laid out neatly for him.

"Nat started cooking dinner. She'll probably be an hour so you don't have to get dressed now if you don't want to." She smiles reassuringly and Peter stares at the simple set of his new matching [Nayeli camisole](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/int_en/nayeli-camisole-ivory-and-silver) and [bottoms](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/int_en/nayeli-french-knicker-ivory-and-silver), before shrugging and dropping his towel to the ground.

Since the first day he told Nat and Wanda about wanting to explore his kinks more openly, he's been confident enough to go completely naked in front of them. And of course, thanks to that, they know the best things for him to wear in order to bolden his best features. So he walks over to the creamy white camisole with a pretty, floral lace pattern and the bottom left corner of it, and lifts it up in front of him to admire. He twirls it around a bit before slowly fitting himself into it, sighing as the silk flies against his smooth skin. He pulls on his bottoms next, making sure the bulge of his cock is obvious and that they're pulled up high enough to go up his ass. He grins as he looks at himself in the mirror.

"Holy shit." He twirls around to see Wanda staring wide-eyed at him. He falters slightly under her heavy, unpredictable gaze.

"I-Is it a bit too much?"

"What? Are you kidding? Peter, you look _so sexy_ right now. Those guys are totally gonna bust in their pants." With that, Peter smiles at Wanda and straightens up again.

"You have an incredibly good ass, like honestly, _what the hell_?"

He laughs this time, "I try my best to keep it good, I guess." and quickly grabs the matching cream-coloured, silk robe hanging on a hook on the bathroom door. He slips it on, wrapping it over him, admiring himself in the mirror once more before walking to the bedroom door.

"You're honestly so eager for this." Wanda snickers, still on the bed.

"Well, I do want to taste the Winter Soldier's dick as soon as possible. And also, my senses are kicking in a bit early, I think." He winks before exiting his bedroom, patiently and prettily making his way to where the men are all seated in the living room dressed in more comfortable home clothes, with their own blankets over them. The Godfather is playing on the television, and small bowls of snacks are on the coffee table, half-eaten. The smell of a dinner in the making from the kitchen lingers throughout the area and as soon as Peter's light footsteps become audible, everyone turns to him.

He smiles innocently at them as their eyes stay plastered on his body draped with a creamy silk robe, unaware of what's beneath.

_Show time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just want to say that I probably won't be posting until next year because now that I have just recently finished all my exams, I've been drained of all my energy (hence the very late update) and my boyfriend cheated one me so like...yeah. I just need some time now. So I'll be treating myself and travelling to Australia! (I've never been before! So it's very exciting!) and just having some time to wind down and relax.
> 
> I thank you guys so much for the huge amount of support and love! Don't worry, I'm not ditching this fic, I'll just be taking my time with it so I don't give you all half-assed chapters. If I update before I leave (probably around mid-December), then I update, and if I don't then I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year and a safe and joyful time celebrating! Thank you lovelies x


	5. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Steve & Bucky
> 
> >>CHAPTER INCLUDES:  
> \- Anal Sex  
> \- Frottage  
> \- Cross-Dressing  
> \- Threesome  
> \- Dry Humping  
> \- Daddy Kink  
> \- Marking  
> \- Semi-Public Sex  
> \- Rimming  
> \- Creampie  
> \- Blow Job  
> \- Rough Sex
> 
> I can just TELL there is going to be an awful amount of mistakes so I just want to apologise NOW!! :(

Power surges through Peter the closer he gets to the men, all eyes on him. He stalks forward, and despite the several free seats elsewhere, Peter chooses to go to Steve with an almost predatorial smirk arising on his lips. He can see the way Steve tenses, purses his lips and stares wide-eyed, unsure of what's going to happen next.

And of course, Peter decides to surprise them. He unties the knot to his silk robe once reaching Steve and turning around, dropping the material to the ground and revealing his much shorter nightwear. Thanks to his senses, he can hear all the soft groans the men release, and fights the smirk he can feel coming back over his lips. Next, as Peter lowers himself down on Steve's lap, he deliberately pokes his ass out for Steve to see, and rubs his ass over the growing erection beneath him.

_And they say sitting in someones lap is uncomfortable. Not when the person you're sitting on is obviously hard and lusting for you._

Peter, the cheeky son-of-a-bitch, wiggles around a bit and leans back into Steve's big, broad chest, his head resting just below the blond's jaw. Steve feels almost limp underneath him and the boy snickers, grabbing the mans hands to bring up and onto his stomach so strong arms are wrapped around him.

"Don't be afraid to touch me Daddy." He murmurs, totally aware of what that specific name does for not just Steve, but everyone else.

"You're sure about this?" Steve asks, still hesitant to relax. Everyone is still watching with their eyes almost bugging out of their heads.

"Of course. In fact, I want you to touch me." He wiggles his ass one more time before finally getting cozy, and Steve brings to the blanket up over the both of them as they all go back to watching the movie. The Godfather, it seems, is an amazing movie. _Hell, who ever said it wasn't?_ Everyone loves it, especially Peter, but he's never explained why to anyone.

They get through the whole movie, Wanda coming out from Peter's room to cuddle beside Vision half-way through, and Bucky announces dinner is ready by the time the credits start to roll. Just as everyone goes to stand up and make their way to the kitchen, Natasha comes in with the first few plates, Bucky next, of steaming hot food while wearing a big grin on her face. The group groans at the delicious fragrance that fills their nostrils, as well as Peter, and he makes no move to climb off Steve's lap. Everyone settles back into their seats in the living room.

"You said you're not hungry, right Steve?" Nat says as she hands the last plate she's holding to Sam. Steve nods but Peter jumps, twisting around.

"What? But you _always_ eat." He frowns.

Steve laughs, "Yeah but Bucky and I ate earlier."

"Daddy..." Peter starts, turning his body around completely so now he's facing Steve while still on his lap, inwardly grinning when he feels the mans grip tighten on his waist. He runs a single finger down Steve's collarbone, to his chest over his shirt, and between his bulging pecs. He looks up underneath his thick eyelashes, "You shouldn't be skipping out on meals...especially dinner..." His voice is thick with seduction and everyone stares once again.

"I-I know but-"

"Can you eat Daddy? For me? Please?" The boy begs, grinding down gently on Steve's lap. The blanket slides off slowly, revealing the silk bottoms riding up Peter's round, plump ass. He pokes it out especially for everyone to see.

"I-I..."

"Please?" Peter tries one last time, taking the chance to run his teeth against Steve's bare collarbone. When he feels the grip tighten almost on the verge of painfully, he smirks and pulls away.

Steve sighs, "Of course baby."

Peter almost melts when he hears that name basically drip from Steve's pink lips, and smiles. He twists himself around, one hand on the blond's shoulder to keep him from falling back, leans back, and grabs at the plate sitting on the coffee table in front of them. He brings it so it's between him and Steve's chests, and twists the fork in the lot of pasta. It's fettucine, and when Peter thinks he's collected enough, lifts the fork up to put into Steve's mouth.

Steve eats it, all the while staring into the boys eyes, and moans audibly at how _fucking delicious_ it tastes.

Bucky seats himself right beside the two, suddenly feeling very awkward when he notices how intimate they appear. Peter can see that Bucky is unsure what to do, and twists another bunch of pasta with his fork, then lifts it up. The brunette opens his mouth to explain he's not hungry but Peter cuts him off.

"Can you eat, for me, please Daddy?" He coos again. Bucky clears his throat and opens his mouth, taking the food.

Peter thinks he's not going to be able to restrain himself from playing this certain card. The whole ' _please, Daddy?_ ' is most likely going to get him whatever he wants. He also thinks he's not going to be able to restrain himself from taking both Steve  _and_  Bucky into his room by the end of the night.

Who _would_ be able to restrain themselves though? It's two super-soldiers, both who probably haven't had sex (or any sexual contact at all) since the 40's, and both who _obviously_ have enormous super-soldier dicks. _Like, c'mon, why miss that oppurtunity?_

_Shoot your shot, right?_

Peter relishes in the way the two soldiers just decide to be fed by him, without even putting up much of a fight, and he smiles when the plate is finished.

"You didn't have any." Steve comments.

Peter shrugs, "I'm fine."

"You're a growing boy. You really should eat. Hold on, I'll get you some." Bucky stands up before Peter can protest, taking the empty plate back to the kitchen.

"But Bucky..."

"Don't fight it. He's right anyway, you're growing and need to eat. Bucky!" Steve shouts his best friends name.

"Yeah!" Is shouted back from the kitchen.

"Fill the plate up!"

"On it!"

The boy chuckles, both his hands sliding up to grope Steve's pecs, "You guys are too nice."

"It's what we do."

"What movie are we gonna watch next? Pete, any suggestions?" Tony asks almost hastily to break the connection Peter was having with Stevs. The boy doesn't bother to turn himself back around completely and just twists to look at the television instead. His hands go up to hold at Steve's shoulders.

"Hmm...well it's close to December now...how about a Christmas movie?"

"Please say Polar Express, please say Polar Express..." Sam mutters hopefully with his head down. Peter giggles.

"Polar Express?"

"Polar Express it is." Tony types the movie in on his StarkPad and Friday takes a moment to find it, before the tv goes black, and the movie starts.

Bucky comes back with the plate of food filled high, and falls down back into his seat. Peter perches up and goes to grab the plate, but Bucky puts a metal finger up and wags it in the air.

"You fed us, so let us feed you." He insists. And how could Peter ever say no to that?

He stays in Steve's lap, leaning over the slightest to take the twisted up lot of pasta from the fork, humming quietly when he see's how tight Steve and Bucky's jaws are. The movie plays in the background, and whether everyone else is watching it or not Peter doesn't care because his focus is completely on the two soldiers enjoying the way they're caring for him.

By the time the plate is finished, Steve shifts himself for Peter to turn his body back around but he makes no move to do so, and instead leans forward to nuzzle into Steve's neck. He inhales the heavy scent of the blond and holds back a long, needy whine.

 _The senses are kicking in_.

Peter stays put for a while, just sniffing, allowing his body to digest the food properly. As soon as he feels the slightest bit lighter, he grounds his crotch down, arching his back in hopes of Steve's hands on his waist to slide down to his ass, but they don't.

 _Fine_. _Two can play this game_.

Instead, Peter sits up and looks to the left, over to Bucky who has his eyes plastered to the screen, grabbing his metal arm. Bucky flinches at first but once he see's that it's being taken to cup the boys ass, his shoulders drop. Peter starts grinding down on Steve again, still holding back his small whines, but one escapes his mouth when the hand on his ass squeezes _tightly_ ; tight enough to leave bruises. Thankfully, it's during a loud scene in the movie, and absorbs Peter's sounds.

The three don't manage to get far ignoring the situation before Peter is shamelessly rutting himself against Steve while keeping Bucky's hand on his ass, and couldn't care less about the eyes that avert to his writhing figure. He's sucked several hickies on Steve's neck, small ones and big ones that go down to his shoulders.

"Daddy...daddy, you're gonna make me cum." Peter whispers with his head on Steve's shoulder as he stares at Bucky. His hips are moving on it's own, and his dick feels like it's going to burst from its little silky bottoms.

"Please, Daddy-- f-fuck, please look at me..."

"Daddy please...want you to watch me cum on your lap..." His words are so sweet, so intoxicating, and Steve is trying his very best not to rip Peter's nightwear off and fuck him silly right here and now.

He promised himself he wouldn't do this in front of the others. He promised himself he'd do this in the privacy of Peter's room. He promised himself he would not have any sexual contact with Peter outside of the room, to avoid pushing any boundaries.

He doesn't want to hurt Peter. _Not in any way._

While Steve was in his thoughts, gazing blankly at the screen, he didn't realise his cock was pulled out from his briefs and sweatpants, with Peter's hand stroking it in slow movements. The boy whines louder this time, his senses making him lose all his dignity and shame. Steve inhales as he watches Peter's mouth open, a sliver of drool coming down his mouth as he watches the pre-cum pool at the head of Steve's large, hard cock. Peter rubs his own clothed erection against Steve's, whimpering with every slide of friction from the silk, and quickly takes Bucky's hand to put into his mouth.

It tastes as what you'd expect metal to taste like. Metallic, rich, bland, yet all the while Peter enjoys it, the cool against his warm tongue. He sucks and licks, inwardly snickering at how Bucky's mouth is unconsciously gaping, and his eyes lit up with a brand new fire.

"Peter-"

"Shh." Natasha hisses from her seat, apparently completely oblivious to the situation.

_Yeah right._

Steve groans as his balls start to tighten, his cock filling and beginning to throb. He drops his head back, closing his eyes to stave off his arising orgasm.

Bucky's fingers are covered in saliva, and he presses down on Peter's tongue, pushing his hand deeper into his mouth. Then, he pulls his hands out to instead drop down to the two erections and squeeze them together. Peter and Steve gasp, and Bucky grabs the boys head to smash their mouths together. Bucky groans when he feels teeth nip at his bottom lip, their tongues dancing together as they kiss sloppily until saliva is dripping from their mouths.

Then Bucky, the fucking saint, rubs his thumb over both leaking heads of Steve and Peter's cocks, and Peter is the first to cum. He pulls his mouth away from Bucky, his whole back arching beautifully, and he spils his load all in his bottoms, so much that it runs down the material, down his cock and to his balls. Steve quickly cums afterwards, releasing all into Bucky's hand. Their groans are soft yet so rough, and Peter falls forward onto Steve's rising chest.

Bucky hums and lifts his fingers up to Peter's mouth, and the boy happily but weakly laps up Steve's cum. It's salty, not tasty at all, but something Peter could definitely get used to. He looks down at Bucky's obvious erection, but the soldier shakes his head and smiles.

"Another time, baby boy."

"But Daddy..." He can feel his head darkening.

Bucky leans forward and kissing Peter on the forehead, "Go to sleep sweetheart."

Peter sighs but his eyes close anyway, and he fals into a deep sleep.

 

*****

 

" _Jesus_ , Pete-- that was bold."

"Ya think?" Peter flops down onto his bed beside Wanda.

"Uh, yeah, definitely. How the hell did you even manage to do that in front of Sam? And Bruce? The poor guys are probably scarred." Natasha huffs.

"Yeah I just...I kinda lost myself in there?" He chuckles nervously.

"Kinda? Peter, you literally humped Steve Rogers and sucked James Barnes' fingers the other night." Wanda laughs and Peter doesn't know whether what he did was a bad thing or not.

"S-So um, is that bad or?"

"Bad? _Bad_? Um, _hell no._  That was probably the funniest thing ever. And I wasn't even a part of it. You should've seen Tony's face when he heard your little whimpers, or Thor's hands when he watched you cum. _Ugh_. He looked ready to pull you off Steve's lap and just fuck you _right there_." Wanda can't stop laughing and Peter finally breathes. Natasha's also grinning, but taps Peter's leg.

"Who's up next week?"

The boy smirks, "Strange."

"The magician?"

"The wizard." Peter corrects Nat.

"I thought he was a surgeon?" Wanda mutters.

"He _was_ , yes, but wouldn't he be a wizard? And _not_ a magician. Because this is actual magic and not childish card tricks."

Natasha snorts, "Scott would not approve of that."

Peter rolls his eyes but climbs up off the bed, "Anyway, do you think I should dress up for Strange as well? I mean, what would he like? I don't even know if he likes this whole cross-dressing thing I do." He twirls in the mirror, looking his body up and down in slight disapproval. Despite the confidence he tends to radiate when wearing feminine clothes, he's always failed to do the same when in normal boy clothes. Most of the time they just look so...bland? Boring. Baggy, and worn-out. But the girl clothes he wears are bright and lively, sexy yet cute. He likes them.

"Well you won't know until you try." Is all Natasha can say to him. He shrugs, but nods and walks over to his closet.

"Are we going somewhere?" It's just like Nat and Wanda to quickly stick to Peter's side if it means him going out in public.

He turns, "I want some alone time with one of my Daddies."

 

*****

 

He decides to attack someone for today. Just one man. And his target: Bucky.

Peter felt sorry for the guy. He only got to give a simple handjob when Peter was with him and Steve, so now Peter, knowing he's not forcing himself to think that he _needs_ to do this but instead wanting to, is going to try get Bucky while he's alone, and give him something nice in return for the other night.

Today, Peter's dressed in insanely short, denim shorts, and one of Bucky's large, white, button-up shirts ( _which he hardly ever wears. Tony bought it without Bucky's knowledge_ ). He managed to snag it from the soldiers room while passing it, and god, if he can't get enough of the intoxicating scent that's stuck to it. Along with the shirt, are matching white heels with thin straps around the ankles. The women, of course, insisted they dress him again, which he allowed them to do. But when they said they wanted to do something real quick and for him to just turn around, he wasn't expecting two hands to suddenly rub over his bare ass. He yelped and jumped away, which had pulled a wave of laughter out from Nat and Wanda. Then Nat had told him _it's just lotion, to make the butt...shinier._

So now, with tight denim shorts on, his _really_ shiny ass is just jiggling with each step he takes. And Peter couldn't be happier when he actually see's himself in his reflection on the glass windows.

He never even knew an ass could even be that fucking shiny.

"You really had to go the extra mile?" Peter chuckles as he strides over to the elevator to make his way down to the 3rd floor. Apparently Steve, Tony, Bucky, And Rhodey are all currently in a meeting. And since Peter does tend to get impatient pretty fast, he's just gonna rock up into the meeting room, snatch Tony's credit card, and then Bucky to take into the city.

Nat grins, "I always go the extra mile."

"It works anyway." Wanda adds.

They arrive at their designated floor, making their way through the halls filled with Stark employees, until reaching the room Friday said the four men were in. Peter winked at his two friends before opening the door and smiling at everyone who brings their eyes to him. Tony's standing up at the front ( _that's a first_ ) with a hologram in front of him that's being presented to the three surrounding a large, round table. His mouth instantly goes dry.

Peter waltzes over to him and swiftly slides his hand down the breastpocket of Tony's blazer, grabbing a credit card ( _from what felt like many_ ), before leaving a small kiss on the mans lips. He's frozen on the spot and Peter turns around, quickly wiggling his ass into Tony's crotch before rounding the table and walking between Bucky's spread legs while he's reclined back in his seat. They stare into each other's eyes before Peter bends down and runs a hand all the way up Bucky's crotch, to the collar of his shirt, and uses his super strength to pull the soldier up off the seat. Bucky is surprised by the force but goes with it, a small hint of satisfaction in him when he see's his button-up on Peter, and stands in front of the boy.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we get some lunch together please?" Peter asks sweetly, his eyebrows furrowed in a way that makes him all the more innocent.

"I-I'm uh, I'm in a meeting-"

" _Please_ Daddy?" Peter cuts in, "I'm _so_ hungry and really want one of my Daddies to be with me. You can eat as well. Besides, what if I'm put in danger? You'll be there to stop anyone who tries to harm me. Especially with your _big_ , _strong arms_." His hands caress Bucky's large, bulging biceps, and he's almost drooling at how big and meaty they are. He stares up to the soldier, fluttering his eyelashes.

" _I can be on your menu, if you want me to._ " He whispers and Bucky lets out a low growl. His hands come onto Peter's waist, squeezing tight. Then he looks over to Steve, and when they exchange nods, Bucky replies.

"Alright baby. C'mon."

Peter smiles, jumping excitedly as his hand is lightly pulled at to exit the meeting room. They pass Nat and Wanda who are beside the entrance, and Peter and Bucky walk through the Compound hand-in-hand, making their way outside.

_This is going to be so good._

They hail a cab, and are dropped off on the streets lined with stores, and restaurants. Most are run-down ones, old taco or hotdog places, which neither mind given they're more than used to the ugly sights of poor New York buildings. But Peter chooses a small sandwich place, it's presentable and holds delicious scents of cooked meats and organic vegetables. Bucky and Peter both moan at the smell itself, before reading the menu up on the wall, still hand-in-hand.

"What're you getting?" Bucky asks first.

"Hmm...probably the Ham, Lettuce, Tomato and Mayo deluxe. And that Turkey sub with the onion rings side combo. What about you?"

"The biggest one there is. Times three. I'm fucking starving." Peter chuckles, and they walk to the counter to order their food.

It's delivered to them quickly after paying and they take the booth in the back corner, basically behind a vending machine, despite there being no one else in the restaurant, drooling at how large their sandwiches are. Yeah sure, Peter's tiny. But since the spider bite, his appetite has become bigger. He can eat as much as Steve, hell even _more_ than Steve. And Steve eats basically a whole fucking table-lot of food.

They sit across from one anither and start chomping down on their food, not even the slightest embarassed to eat in front of each other. They take their time eating, Peter sometimes putting his foot against Bucky's to run up his leg. They grin at each other, stealing small glances, before continuing their meals. Peter finishes first, just sitting and sipping on his bottle of water he had bought. Bucky is on his last sandwich, so Peter stands up, wriggling his hips a little as he exits the booth and bends down over the table to speak closely to Bucky.

"Meet me in the bathroom once you're finished, Daddy." He winks, before strutting off into the mens toilets, leaving Bucky frozen on the spot for a second.

Before he knows it his whole sandwich is gone and he's up on his feet, casually walking to the bathroom after dumping his rubbish. The door creaks open and Bucky immediately recognises the white heels from underneath the stall walls, and makes his way to them. Peter opens the door while sitting on top of the toilet lid, and grins.

"Hey Daddy." He spreads his legs and lifts his button-up to reveal his erection poking through his shorts. Bucky groans, shuts the door and turns the lock before dropping to his knee's without hesitation. He pulls Peter's legs over his shoulders, and nuzzles his face into the boys crotch. His mouth cups the erection, and he _sucks_.

"A-Ah!" Peter whines, carding his fingers through Bucky's hair. The wet suction over his groin makes his hips buck, and he throws his head back. "Daddy!" He breathes out.

Bucky sucks over the shorts harder until he's growling, and tears the buttons off to pull Peter's small, angry cock out. He slides the whole length into his mouth with not much effort and relishes in Peter's movements and sounds. The way his muscles twitch and spasm, how his head falls back, his mouth falling open with closed eyes, focusing on holding off his orgasm. And his sounds are so gorgeous. His high little whimpers. His moans he holds back with his shut mouth. And his pleads for more. Fuck.

Bucky groans, still holding Peter's cock in his mouth, sending vibrations all throughout the boys crotch and he jumps.

"Oh fuck-- Daddy! Ah!" His legs around Bucky's head tighten as he feels himself near his orgasm. " _I'm gonna come I'm gonna come I'm gonna come_ -"

Bucky suddenly pulls off with a _pop!_  and stands up, bringing Peter up with him. The boy giggles at the slight manhandling and is turned around, then bent over, his hands up against the wall.

His shorts are pulled off of him and Bucky spreads his cheeks wide open, sighing at the beautiful sight of long, creamy legs leading up to a round, full ass with a gorgeous hole that's twitching. He falls to his knees, now eye level with Peter's hole, and _licks_.

Peter's muscles tighten and he almost falls at the sensation. "Oh fuck!"

Bucky licks his bare hole, drenches it in saliva, twists his tongue inside of him for what feels like years on end. An electrical sensation spikes up Peter's spine with each stroke of Bucky's tongue against the crease of his ass and he clenches down tight once it re-enters him. Bucky nuzzles his whole face between the boys ass, humming to send low vibrations through, and thoroughly enjoys the sweet, delectable taste. Peter's control of his orgasm is slowly leaving him in the dust and he bucks his ass up when Bucky brings his metal fingers up to insert him. They're cold unlike the warmth of a mouth, and smooth, which gives it easier access to slide deep inside Peter.

He moans. _Loud_. The restaurant owners probably heard him. His head drops and he clenches around the digits penetrating him, now struggling to hold his orgasm off. Bucky scissors his fingers open, slides them in and out slowly, then wiggles them around inside. He kisses Peter's right ass cheek softly.

"How you feeling baby?" The soldiers coos.

"S-So good Daddy...fuck, want you- want you in me, please...want you to fuck me Daddy..." Peter's voice is completely ruined. He's trembling, legs shaking like a dog caught in the rain, and is no longer holding back his small whimpers.

" _Please, pease, please, please_ \- Daddy I need yo- ah!" Bucky suddenly in slips four of his fingers, after only one, and Peter's back arches beautifully. His jaw drops and he squeezes his eyes shut, moaning long and sweetly.

"Oh fuck, _yes, yes, yes, yes_ \- want you fisting me. Want your hand fucking me nice and hard. Make my hole gaping." Peter's words come out quickly and in a slur. And Bucky groans as he twists his four fingers inside, pushing the boy to the verge of screaming.

"Stretch me, _please_. Stretch my hole for your cock Daddy!"

Bucky pulls his fingers out and tugs his pants and briefs down, whipping out his hard, throbbing cock. He puts his wet hand to Peter's face, "Spit baby." He demands, and Peter obliges.

Bucky rubs it all along his cock, his chest heaving at the cool feel of liquid on him. He uses saliva and his pre-cum to lube himself up, ensuring it's enough to not hurt Peter by slathering it until it's drenched, and lines himself up.

Peter's hole twitches and he quickly turns his head to see what's taking so long.

Then he spots Bucky's long, wide, veiny cock at his entrance. His heart pounds in his chest and he licks his lips.

"Oh fuck..." He murmurs, and as soon as the head enters him, a rain of goosebumps fall on his skin and he drops his head again.

Bucky is enormous. _He could totally out do Thor_. Which Peter _never_ expected.

Slowly, his ass is breached and is filled to the top, and Peter couldn't feel more alive. He sighs once Bucky's hips meet his ass, and they freeze for a good second, just consuming the sweet sensation. Then Peter gets impatient and shakes his ass a bit.

_And oh god. Oh, fuck._

He did not expect Bucky to suddenly start so rough.

The soldier grips his waist, then starts slamming into him. Just slamming, no hesitation and not the slightest of gentleness. Peter almost chokes and comes right there, but just manages to hold back. His ass feels like it's about to be torn apart as he's fucked so hard he has to prop a knee up on the toilet. Skin slaps loudly against each other and Peter can't stop the whines and groans that escape from his mouth. Bucky just fucks him.

Manhandles his body as he holds his waist, then pulls the boy up to lean against him. Peter goes against the soldiers chest and drops his head on his shoulder, slithering his hand down his perked nipples to his cock. He strokes himself to the ryhthm of Bucky's strong thrusts inside him and almost feels tears leak from his eyes.

"D-Daddy!" Peter cries out and Bucky grabs the back of the boys knee's, lifting him up without a struggle. He fucks into the tight realm, so warm and wet, so beautifully snug it's as if it was made for Bucky's cock. Peter bounces on Bucky's cock, stroking himself as well and whining as each thrust brings him closer to orgasm.

"C'mon, make me come Daddy. Fuck me and make me come on your cock." Peter pleads as he's still held up against Bucky's chest.

The both of them can feel their balls tighten and Peter clenches down, so Bucky puts his mouth to the boys ear and whispers, "Come for me doll."

On demand, he comes. Hot, thick, white stripes of cum cover his hand and he tightens around Bucky so much that he comes as well. All inside Peter. He falls against the stall door, stopping his thrusts inside to instead release his load.

" _Yes, yes, yes, yes_ , want your come all in me. Make my hole your little cumdump." Peter babbles on and when Bucky is finally finished, brings Peter back down onto his feet. He see's the cum leak from between the boys cheeks and chuckles, before watching him pull his little shorts back up.

"The come is gonna leak." Bucky mutters as he also pulls his pants up, then opens the door.

Peter giggles as he walks over to a sink and washes his hands painted with his come. He looks at Bucky through the mirror, a sly grin over his lips.

"Good. Everyone will know I'm your little cum slut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support darlings x Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	6. I Love It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small chapter to let you all in on what's coming up probably sooner than expect because I want to write a Christmas chapter before I leave!

" _Dude, dude, dude_! Have you watched Ariana Grande's new music video to 'Thank you, next'?!" Ned rushes beside Peter seconds after arriving to school, already holding his phone out with Ariana's new music video. Peter can't help but chuckle.

"No, not yet. I've been...uh, busy."

"Too busy sleeping with Captain America?" Ned nudges his side, a playful grin on his face. The two banter between each other, before Ned goes back to discussing the music video. He excitedly explains how Ariana makes references to old 2000's movies, like Mean Girls and 13 Going On 30, then immediately gets into a heated conversation about what exactly is written in the 'Burn Book' that's also used in the video with MJ.

Peter doesn't participate in the conversation all that much except for when he's needed, all to busy with his thoughts lingering on everyone at the Compound. God...since that whole thing with Thor a while ago, Peter's embraced so much of his true self it's insane. He can act like who he's always wanted to be while knowing he won't be judged for as long as he's with his team mates and friends.

_It feels...awesome. Seriously, awesome._

They make their way to their first class, Ned still going on about Ariana Grande like the multi-fanboy he is, then during lunchbreak when Ned has to rush off to the bathrom, MJ scoots close to Peter's side and leans her mouth to his ear.

"You know that scene in Mean Girls though, the Jingle Bells Rock one when the plastics are dancing?" She mutters.

Peter lifts an eyebrow, obviously remembering the scene, "Yeah?"

"You should consider finding those clothes they wear online and order some. I think you'd look spectacular in a bright red, sexy kind-of-Santa-Claus outfit." She snickers.

And for the rest of the day, Peter's mind can only remain on that.


	7. Love, Sex & Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Doctor Strange
> 
> >>CHAPTER INCLUDES:  
> \- Feminization  
> \- Lingerie  
> \- Magic  
> \- Anal Sex  
> \- Come Marking  
> \- Light Bondage/ Restrain  
> \- Rough Sex  
> \- Derogatory Language  
> \- Spitting  
> \- Orgasm Delay/ Denial

Peter actually managed to find the outfit online. _Yes, the one the plastics wore in Mean Girls when dancing to Jingle Bell Rock_. He managed to find one exactly in his size, and now here he is, dressed in the iconic bright red matching skirt, crop top and santa hat, with black boots and gloves that reach to his elbows. He looks up and down at himself in the mirror, shaking his ass a bit and giggling at the sight of the soft, fluffy white fur lined at the hem.

_On a scale of 1 to 10, how cute is it? Probably a solid 5. Because it's bright fucking red and makes me look like a pepper._

"Oh. My. _God_."

Peter's never ducked so quickly before, basically just falling to the ground and not even bothering to see who's at the door. He crawls to his bed in a hurry, going to pull the blanket off and wrap it around him but whoever just caught him in this fucking outfit is tugging at it as well.

"No! _Hey_ \-- let go! Show me properly!"

" _No_! Never!" Peter cries as his cheeks scorch.

"Pete, c'mon, you looked good though!"

"You're a liar!" He cries out again as he pulls the blanket to him and wraps himself up into a burrito.

"No I'm not-- Nat, tell him!" It's Wanda's voice, now that Peter thinks about it. But that still doesn't mean he's just going to stand up and show them the outfit. He nuzzles his face into the soft blanket, trying to hold back tears of humiliation until Nat rounds the bed and crouches down to him.

"Peter, you can trust us. Remember? We literally rubbed lotion on your ass just to make it shiny."

He takes a few moments before flailing and unwrapping himself, climbing out of the burrito and standing up to show them the outfit. Natasha and Wanda both grin from ear-to-ear.

"Strange is _so_ going to love that."

"...You think?" The boy mumbles uncertainly.

"Oh I know he's going to love it. Is it his 'Christmas gift'?" Natasha teases and Peter can't stop the everlasting and growing blush that spreads over his creamy skin.

"No way." Peter flails even more at the hint of realisation in Wanda's voice.

"It _is,_ isn't it?" Natasha sounds shocked for some strange reason.

 

*****

 

While the men are all quietly seated on the couch, taking the day off with no missions, Peter decides it's the perfect time to finally come out. He didn't actually want to do it at first, because it looked absolutely ridiculous, but with a bit of moral encouragement and support from Ned and MJ through the phone, he nodded and puffed his chest up.

"Nat, where's Pete? He normally wakes up early doesn't he?" Tony asks as he fiddle with an old piece of tech. Nat shrugs.

"He's just working on a gift. It _is_ Christmas Eve after all." She leans against the bench of the mini-bar.

"Seriously? What'd he get?" Clint asks, actually intrigued.

"You'll see."

Then everyone hears the faint sound of heels clicking, and swiftly turn to the hallway entering the living room. Peter's striding through, in his tiny red outfit with his hands behind his back as he walks towards them. Clint almost chokes on his drink in his hand.

"Holy _shit_." He mutters under his breath, watching how the skirt on Peter flutters. His high heel boots are tight around his legs, and he bounces more when he walks with these.

"Good morning Daddies." Peter greets them with a sweet smile as he curves them and goes to the bar where Nat and Wanda are, leaning aginst the bench as well. His crop top rides up, revealing his slim stomach and hips still bruised from the good fucking he got from Bucky. And the soldier knows they're his marks because he stares intensely at them, gulping down what feels like a large watermelon.

"How do you all like my outfit?" He asks, standing back up properly and giving a little twirl, making sure he exposes a bit of the matching red silk panties he has on underneath.

"You look beautiful.." Steve comments first.

"Stunning." Tony adds.

"Amazing." Clint sighs in turn.

"You're gorgeous." Both Bucky and Thor compliment in sync. Peter preens under the praise and giggles.

"Thank you Daddies..." He drops his head so his chin is at his chest, and _shyly_ twirls again for them. Then, he decides to finally drop the bomb.

"Hm...where's Mr Strange?" He asks and everyone glares.

"The wizard?" Tony scoffs, before quickly clearing his throat at Peter's small nod, "He's uh, at the Sanctum. His normal area." He answers in disappointment.

"Thank you. I should go see him. I'm so hungry for some nice, fat cock." He goes walking and Tony calls out to him before he can disappear back into the elevators.

"Peter!"

The boy stops, grinning to himself before turning around and changing his expression back to innocence. "Yes, Daddy Tony?" He asks as he pitches his voice slightly.

"Y-You...if you, if you want- you know, if you want-"

"Daddy..." Peter playfully growls, stalking back to Tony who's turned on the couch and staring at him, "Are you saying you want to interfere my time with my other Daddy?"

"W-Well no but- I mean, if you-if you ever need help with something just-just-"

Peter giggles again, bending down over the couch to rub his hand down Tony's shoulder, chest, then over his lower abdomen. He can hear the hitch in Tony's breath, "Daddy...you've already had your turn with me though. You'll get another turn of me eventually, but you need to let everyone else have their turn, okay?" He smiles as he puts his nose to Tony's neck.

The man groans, nodding, "Y-Yeah, of course baby..."

Peter puts his mouth to Tony's ear to whisped, "But don't worry. Once you get me again, I'll wring every drop of come out of your nice, thick cock and drink it all up. My ass will be filled with so much of your semen that I'll be _leaking_." At the sight of a growing erection in Tony's oants, he smiles and turns back around, leaving the living room with the sway of his hips.

Once he's gone, Clint grumbles with folded arms, "Why does he always tease you? I want him talking dirty in my ear as well."

Natasha and Wanda laugh.

 

*****

 

"I'll be back around noon tomorrow." Wong says as he makes his way down the staircase of the Sanctum beside Stephen.

"Of course. Just don't forget to grab more of those pineapple lump things while you're there." Stephen chuckles when Wong sighs at him, before nodding. He creates a portal and quickly disappears inside of it, leaving Strange alone at the bottom of the staircase. 

"Hey Doctor."

Stephen looks up to find Peter inside, at the front of the door and leaning against a wall with one arm. He's smirking wickedly, seemingly a lot more different than Stephen remembers all those weeks ago. And... _he has an outfit on. A red outfit, sexy Santa Claus outfit on._

"Mr Parker..." He starts, clearing his throat weakly.

"Just call me Peter. Or baby. Or sweetheart. Honey, love, doll. Anyone you want." Peter wraps his arms around Strange's neck, pulling their bodies close together. He smiles at the small groan that escapes the wizards mouth, reeling him as close as possible.

"You're awfully confident compared to the last time I saw you." Strange frowns, creasing that beautiful face of his. Peter shrugs as he peels himself off Stephen and walks around him, over to the cauldron beside the the staircase.

"Yeah, well...one of my Daddies helped me embrace my true self so; here it is." He wears such a beautiful smile, full of charisma and seductiveness that somehow attracts Strange right in front of him.

"Oh really? Your Daddies helped you become... _this_?"

"Become what, _Doctor_?" Peter's staring up as Stephen comes in front of him, biting down on his bottom lip and slightly swaying his hips as he readjusts his position on the spot. He doesn't know whether the wizards reaction is good or not.

He smiles, bringing a hand up to gently caress Peter's cheek, "A _whore_."

The boy visibly shudders and closes his eyes, putting his hands up to run over Strange's broad shoulders, "Keep talking like that and you're gonna make me come."

"From just a couple words?" Stephen's hands slowly rise to hold Peter's ass, and he squeezes, "Maybe I should teach you to hold off a bit longer. Train you, perhaps?"

"Mmm...that just sounds wonderful." Peter licks his lips before Strange lifts a hand to glide up the boys back, then back down to his ass again. He smiles when Peter moans softly and quietly as his ass cheeks are pulled and squeezed at, then separated.

"Do you like that darling?"

"Yes Doctor..." Peter sighs. He goes to put a hand on Strange's crotch but the cape wraps around his wrist and holds it in place. The boy giggles weakly.

"So we're gonna do that, hm? You gonna restrain me and bend me over just to fuck my hole? Maybe my mouth instead? Fill it with come so you watch me swallow it all down?"

"Oh, darling...I'm going to do something better than that." He snaps his fingers, and they're moved into a bedroom with a large bed in the centre. But Strange pushes the boy over onto a single wooden chair and snaps his fingers again, sending his cloak to fly around and tie Peter's wrists behind the chair, then also slip around over his eyes.

His mini crop top rides up higher, revealing his toned abs, and he opens his legs knowing Strange's eyes are on him.

"Look at you..." Stephen breathes. Peter is truly a magnificent sight. "All desperate and slutty for some cock. You'll take whatever you can, won't you?" He strips his clothes off, leaving him stark naked and he comes close to Peter so the boy can feel the presence of a leaking cock near him. And he _whines for it_ , shaking his legs and whimpering like a little dog.

"Such a _whore_. A little dog that'll beg for anything and everything. You're just opening your legs for everyone." Strange rubs his two hands together, creating a lube with his magic, and quickly slicks his cock up.

"And this outfit... _fuck_ , were you walking around the city with this on?" He lifts Peter's skirt up to pull the panties down and off, giving them a loud sniff for Peter to hear and quickly answer.

"Y-Yes, Doctor..."

"And you liked all the eyes that were on you, didn't you? Liked the way people were staring at you. Bet you wanted to suck someones dick right there." He chucks the panties away and roughly lifts Peter's legs up to wrap around his waist, and lines his cock up to the twitching and wet hole.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Wanted-wanted all these cocks filling me--wanted to scream in pain from all these nice hard dicks trying to fuck my hole raw and split me in half- _ah_!" Strange thrusts inside without a single warning, making Peter cry out and throw his head back. His mouth is wide open as he's fucked with his back digging painfully into the wooden chair, and starts drooling.

" _Please, please, please_ \- make me come Doc...make me come..." Peter begs as his wrists try to break free from the binds. "Make me your whore. Train me like you said you would..."

Strange's thrusts pick up in pace and he groans as his hold on Peter's hips tighten, holding him up as he fucks inside roughly. "I'll train you my little whore...make you so obedient that you'll be waiting at the door for me on your knee's and your mouth open so I can fuck it however I want..."

" _Yes, yes_! Yes, god yes! _Fuck_!" Peter's head throbs as the mental images of it all push him closer to the edge. His cock leaks a pool of pre-cum and he grunts as each thrust inside him suddenly starts pounding his prostate.

"Open wide baby. And keep it open." Stephen orders and Peter obeys, opening his mouth without further ado. Strange licks the boys tongue, drooling inside of his mouth to lap up the saliva and slobber all over his mouth.

"You like that taste? The taste of my saliva?" Peter nods but Strange growls, thinking it's not a good enough answer for him.

" _Drink it_."

And Peter does, swallowing down Stephen's saliva and opening his mouth again after a few momengs, "Please, Doctor. I want more of you." He begs and sends the wizard over the edge. He quickly pulls out, dropping down on the chair and comes all over his outfit and some of his stomach. Semen flies everywhere and Strange watches as his load doesn't stop. Peter smiles as he feels the warm liquid spurt over him and hums, but still feels on edge as he hasn't gotten to come yet.

Strange gets the message and exhales, "Oh, no darling. You don't get to come today." The cloak comes off around Peter's eyes but stays wrapped around his wrists. The boy immediately looks down to where all of the come is,mand most of it is on his stomach. Stephen scopps up small bits of it and rubs it into Peter's creamy skin, still bringing himself back together.

"I'll mark you. Let you and everyone else know you're my little whore."

The comes is massaged into Peter's skin and he watches with glazed eyes, trying to move around in his skirt to rub his still-painful erection and gain some friction but Stephen pinches his thighs. "No. Don't get yourself off."

"B-But-"

" _No_." He growls lowly and Peter's head drops as he feels the tears pool in his eyes. Then his chin is grabbed onto, mushing his lips together and Stephen lifts his head up so they're staring into each other.

"Your tears won't work, darling. You may have everyone else wrapped around your finger. But me?" He twists Peter's nipples with the crop top still on, between his thumb and finger, humming as he watches the boys mouth fall open again. "I'm not them. Yiur tricks, your words, your actions and teasing- none of it will work with me." He pinches Peter's nipples and quickly gets the cloak to wrap around the base of the boys cock to stave off his orgasm.

"You're my little bitch. My whore. Understand?" Peter nods whimpering.

"Tell me what you are."

"I-I'm your slut! Y-Your little bitch to fuck whenever you want!" Peter cries out as he throws his head back when Stephen sends a small wave of light magic through him, making the breathe almost leave him completely.

"Such a good boy..." The wizard praises, stroking Peter's cheeks gently.

He sighs as the cloak suddenly disappears from around his cock and wrists, and when Stephen snaps his fingers, they're back at the bottom of the staircase with Peter still on the chair, and all clothes back on.

"Up." The boy obeys, standing up on wobbly legs, and accidently falls into Strange's chest.

"S-Sorry..."

"Apologies won't work with me sweetheart. Now, stand up straight." Peter does so despite the throbbing in his muscles. Strange watches in awe at how disheveled the boy is, and smiles.

"My, you still have a full erection poking beneath that slutty skirt of yours. Do you want me to give you a hand?" Peter nods desperately.

" _Yes, yes, yes_ , please I-I need...I need to come..."

"Hm..." He continues staring before shaking his head and snapping his fingers so the cloak can come back around onto his shoulders. "Next time. For now, I want you walking back through the city with your boner. No rubbing off in the public toilets or anything, understand me?" Stephen makes it clear in his tone he's not willing to fuck around, so Peter nods under the heavy gaze.

"Good. Now, I have some work to do so I'll see you next time you need me, sweetheart." He cups Peter's cheeks and lifts his head up, licking into his mouth again and kissing deeply. They make out for longer than an average couple would, before pulling away with rough and heavy breaths. Peter stares up with his big, brown eyes, silently beggng for the chance to come. And Strange see's right through him.

"No, darling. I told you what you must do, and if think of breaking the rules-" He puts his mouth to the boys ear, "Then you'll be tied up on the ground wearing a cock cage while I fuck your hole throughout the day."

"But Doctor-"

"Bye baby." Strange snaps his fingers and Peter suddenly ends up in the middle of an empty, narrow alleyway that leads to a patheay filled with people rushing past. He looks around. His outfit is still on, and his cock has leaked so much it's stained his skirt.

_Great..._

 

*****

 

Peter re-enters the Compound prouder than usual, winking at any man that may stare at him with the slightest heart-eyes. He sways his hips, apparently proud of the erection he's still sporting beneath his skimpy red skirt. When he reaches the main floor, all the Avengers are in the kitchen making a late lunch for themselves, all rowdy and lively, until catching sight of Peter again. They fall silent. And Peter walks to the refrigerator to grab his H Senses timetable stuck on the door with a magnet.

"Hm...who's next..." He reads through the timetable before spotting the name beneath Dr Strange's.

He grins and averts his gaze up to Clint, "Mm..." Slowly, he makes his way to Clint and makes the man take a couple steps back until his back is against the bench and he has Peter leaning up against him.

" _We're gonna have so much fun Daddy_..." He promises with a glint of mischievity in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Clint grins back, feeling just as cheeky. Peter nods and kisses the archer, then runs his lips down his sharp jawline, and neck.

"Definitely. Because _I_ heard you like butt plugs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so fucking sorry for such a short and crappy Doctor Strange chapter :( I promise he'll get better and longer oppurtunities later on. I just wanted to post this before I leave tomorrow morning at 3am...and I know I said I wasn't going to rush this but I won't have time tomorrow so I needed to do it now sorry sorry sorry :( There will be mistakes as well...
> 
> Also...overuse of italics...ugh...
> 
> And lastly: WHO THE FUCK HAS WATCHED THE A4 TRAILER?!?!?! I'M HAVING A STROKE AND CAN'T CALM DOWN. I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS. RONIN? YESSSSS. HOW DID SCOTT GET OUT OF THE QUANTUM REALM? WHERE IS NEBULA? I MEAN I KNOW WE SEE HER BUT WHERE IS SHE EXACTLY? BECAUSE TONY MENTIONS ISOLATION SO SHE MUSTN'T BE WITH HIM. WHY IS CAP BACK IN THE WINTER SOLDIER SUIT? I NEED ANSWERS.


	8. I Like It Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Clint
> 
> >>CHAPTER INCLUDES:  
> \- Butt Plugs  
> \- Mouth Fucking  
> \- Come Swallowing  
> \- Daddy Kink  
> \- Feminization  
> \- Grinding

"C'mon, sweetie. I know you can take it."

" _Mmph_ -"

"Sh, sh, sh, sh...it's alright. I promise everything is alright. Just go slow, okay? Take it nice and slow, yeah, oh fuck-- _fuck_ , Pete, fuck, _yeah_ -"

Clint throws his head back as Peter's mouth slowly swallows every inch of his hard cock. The sensations are mind-blowing. Peter's tongue swirls around, flicks up and down, he sucks in ever so slightly, then breathes out through his nose, sending warm air straight onto Clint. And those eyes, _fucking hell_ , those eyes. They're so full of emotions, so full of beauty and want, hunger and need, full of a burst of refreshment for Clint, being the lonely archer he is.

He hums gently once his nose nuzzles into the hair of Clint's crotch, and grins inwardly when he hears the loud moans of a man finally reaching orgasm, and tastes that familiar touch of _goodness_ while a hot load of come rushes down his throat. Peter, the cheeky bastard, stands up after remaining on all fours for so long. He shoves Clint down onto the bed, turning around and bending over to expose the plug tucked deep into his ass.

"Ready to fill me with your next load Daddy?"

 

*****

 

"Why does it feel like Peter likes Clint the most?" Sam breaks the silence in the living room with his arms crossed and eyes locked on the boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter sighs contently meanwhile straddling Clint's lap (yes, while wearing tight bootyshorts) with their chests together, and kissing all over the archer's bare neck. They're holding each other in their own arms, happy where they are and showing no signs of letting go any time soon.

Tony scoffs, "Yeah, uh, whatever. Pete, at least go to a bedroom?" He tries to reason with Peter but the boy shakes his head, humming as he nuzzles his nose into Clint's collarbone.

"Nuh-uh."

"Peter." Natasha's voice slices through the thick sexual tension in the room and Peter looks over to her and Wanda seated beside each other. He gulps. But just as he thoughts she was going to tell him off, she leans back and winks.

"At least ride him while you're here in front of everyone." She laughs at the scandalized gasps that come after her comment.

"Nat!" Steve's face scorches a bright red.

Peter grins at them, "You think?" Nat nods.

He turns to Clint, "Can I ride you Daddy?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Don't even need to ask."

A soft smile crosses Peter's lips as he stands up and slides his shorts down, revealing his naked ass to everyone behind him. He steps out of them as they stay at his ankles, bends down slightly to whip Clint's cock out and slather it with the lube that's pulled out in a travel-sized bottle from his jeans pocket.

"Do you always come prepared to fuck me Daddy?" Peter giggles sweetly as he climbs atop Clint's lap, wrapping his thin arms around the mans neck.

"For you? All the time." Their lips crash like ocean waves as they embrace each other tightly. Clint's dick lines up to Peter's hole, and the head urges to slip inside as it leaks pre-cum.

Everyone else, on the other hand (and side of the room) watch the show in awe. Well, at least the men do. Natasha and Wanda watch in satisfaction as Peter begins to ride Clint like a pro smoothly, no stuttered actions or hesitation. No shyness or random thoughts to stop. Just the need and want to _fuck_.

Peter moans loudly as Clint fucks up into him, their movements fastening as the thrusts send Peter bouncing. He throws his head back, slamming his ass down to makes the sounds of their skin louder.

"C'mon Daddy fuck me harder!" Peter groans as pleasure spikes up along his spine and his mouth gapes open, eyes watching Clint's face.

He suddenly remembers something Strange did to him when they were together, and he smirks.

"Open your mouth for me Daddy."

Clint obliges, widening his mouth as Peter looks down into it and he drools a long line of saliva onto his tongue. And when they can both tell the drool mixed with Clint's, their orgasm nears faster than ever.

"Was that nice?" Peter sighs as his ass is back to being pounded.

"Delicious, sweetheart." The mans mouth runs everywhere along that beautifully white, gently freckled skin. He sucks hickies over hickies, revelling in the way Peter whines so high. Their ballsacks tighten and come flies between their clothed stomachs, decorating them. Clint comes inside, moaning out loud at the warm sensations that surround him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Peter cries out as he orgasms again, all of a sudden, and leans forward with his head on Clint's shoulder to catch his breath.

"That was..."

"Good?" Clint asks hopefully.

Peter giggles, "Even better than that."

"Thank god. You know, since seeing everyone else's sessions with you I was starting to think I'd be the most disappointing." Clint confesses with a slight awkward chuckle.

"Really? Clint, you're like, the best. I mean sure, the bigger the dick, the better the sex, right? Well apparently. But-- I don't care. Besides, your dick _is_ big. You've never had anything to worry about. But I just love that _you're you_ , Clint. Y'know, quirky and full of coolness."

"Holy shit-- serious? Man, I always thought Thor was going to be the one to sweep you off your feet." Clint looks over to Thor with an enormous smile on his face, and for some strange reason Peter feels as if Clint is finally breathing.

Thor frowns as he looks up from his coffee and newspaper, "Wait, I _haven't_ swept Peter off of his feet?"

Peter laughs loudly this time as he slowly stands up, ignoring the come slowly leaking from his freshly-fucked hole, and pulls his shorts back on. "No, Thor, unfortunately you haven't."

Thor smiles, "Well that just gives me all the more reason to fuck you harder."

Tony hisses, "Hey, hey; save that talk for the bedroo-

"I'll be looking forward to it, tiger." Peter winks at Thor after cutting off Tony, and with a final kiss on Clint's forehead and whispered message to him, walks off out from the living room.

 

*****

 

Peter's head blurs as the vibrating plug sinks deeper and deeper inside of him, so deep it sends a wave of pleasure through his dick that makes him come for the third time tonight.

Clint's due to come to his bedroom soon, so they can have their own fun for the whole night. And as he had remembered, Clint is a _sucker_ for butt-plugs. So what's better than gifting his Daddy with a purple vibrating butt-plug?

By the time it's been shovelled deep into Peter, he's a moaning mess on his bed with his head nuzzled into his pillow and dick twitching with interest once again. He takes a deep breath and pulls himself up to sit back on his knee's. Checking the clock, it's already close to having Clint come into the room. He best slip his panties back on and do some touch-ups before that.

Time passes quickly, and just as Peter elegantly seats himself on the end of the bed with a leg crossed over, his upper body leaned back with his two arms holding him up, there's a soft knock at the door before it slowly opens. Clint pokes his head through curiously and smiles at Peter when he finally catches his petite image. He enters the room and once shutting the door behind him, takes a single deep breath.

"This is all for me?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Peter asks as he bows his head a bit, looking up to Clint beneath his thick eyelashes.

Clint shrugs as he approaches Peter, "Dunno...guess I've always had a hunch that you think you're too beautiful for us. Or _me_ , particularly. Which is true. You're out of my league in more than one way, Pete."

"You sound like you have a lot of insecurities, Clint. Where's the cool, cheeky guy I've gotten to know so well?" Peter loosely wraps his arms around Clint's neck, a sad look on his beautiful face.

The man is silent before he shakes his head, "...I'm sorry, did I kill the mood?"

Peter giggles, "So what if you did. I'm shocked that you were suddenly so honest with me, but I'm glad. You deserve to have these types of moments...I like them anyways. Having you trust me to the point that you become so vulnerable. I like it."

"You weren't expecting it." Clint huffs, "Sheesh...sorry. I'm a mess right now. I was ready to come in here and have some fun. Guess I ruined it for the both of us."

Peter kisses Clint's cheek after he turns his face away, smiling, "You don't need to worry, Clint. It's fine. Insecurities get the best of you, I know that stuff 'cause I experience it all the time. But when you're with me I want you to allow your emotions to have some space. Be a bit more...free, with yourself. I want to be able to do that much for you."

They bump foreheads, smiling at each other, "Y'know, for a bratty little kid like you..."

Peter pokes his tongue out. Clint chuckles before continuing.

"...I really can't believe how wise and genuinely kind you are."

"I try my best." The boy shrugs.

"Mmm..." They kiss gently, something more intimate and passionate rather than sex-starved as they both were earlier. Their embrace is string yet so loose, and for just a bit more, they stay together with their mouths connected, before Peter pulls away with a glint in his eyes.

"Well now you've riled me up." He pulls Clint back to the bed and turns around to climb onto the edge, on his hands and knee's. He pokes his ass up, keening Clint to take a look.

So he does, sure of what's been buried deep inside the boys ass. He kneeds the two plumps ass cheeks, giving them a few good swats and biting them gently, before leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to his plug-filled hole. He hums, enjoying the view of the purple plug that matches his hearing-aids, before tugging at it with his teeth.

Peter gasps, throwing his head back, but pokes his ass out even further.

"D-Daddy..."

"You like that?"

He nods dazedly, biting his bottom lip. Clint hums and runs his hands all over Peter's ass, massaging the soft flesh, then going back to kissing it and licking him everywhere. Peter has to hold himself from coming the more small bites he feels on his cheeks, and groans.

"Daddy you're-you're...ah!" Clint pulls at the plug again, chuckling.

"I'm what, sweetheart? Spit it out."

"You're...gonna--please, _Clint_. I wanna come."

The man freezes, staring at Peter who's still breathing heaviky and has his ass pointed up all the way. He feels the plug in him stop moving so turns his head to a side to look over at Clint. And _boy_ , is he beautiful.

They're both beautiful.

Clint is completely disheveled, looking at Peter like he's a piece of artwork. His skin is glowing beautifully, so brightly, and his eyes are sharp, filled with a hunger for desire.

Peter, _oh, Peter_. His hair is so messy and even with most of his face hidden away, his eyes are lust-filled. Pupils blown to its limit with the plead to be fucked pooling in them. His mouth is open and he's slowly starting to drool, but he looks like such an insatiable little slut now.

How could anyone resist him?

Clint slowly pulls the rest of the plug out, enjoying the sweet whines that escape Peter's mouth. He smiles, before unbuckling the belt around his pants, and dropping all his clothing to the ground, including the shirt. He's ripped, but has a few scars that Peter can see himself gently running his fingers across post-sex.

 _God_ , he can't wait for that.

Clint's cock bobs as he lines himself up into Peter's red-swollen hole from their sex earlier, and slides in without difficulty. He almost comes then at the smoothness of Peter's insides.

"O-Oh...fuck..." He closes his eyes, inhaling a long breath as he stays frozen for a second to adjust to the sensations. It's so familiar, yet so new and alien.

"P-Peter..."

"Daddy, p-please move. I need you to, _mm_ , to fuck me. _Please_." Peter starts to whine as he wiggles his ass, before Clint finally adjusts, and immediately starts thrusting deep inside with his hands gripped tight onto the boys hips.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Clint goes hard and fast, forgetting to breath as he continues fucking with abandon. He thrusts with ease and their skin slaps loudly in the otherwise silence of the bedroom, to the point where they both contemplate dialling the volume down a bit. But once Peter finally moves the right way, perching his ass up a bit more to feel Clint smashing _directly_ into his prostate, his cries of pleasure begin to fill the main room outside.

Everyone is currently seated there and are all awkwardly aroused by the sweet sounds of Peter. Tony has to just remember to breathe, as well as Steve and Bucky, while Thor grumbles, knowing he must restrain himself from barging in on the two.

" _Daddy_! _Harder, please!_ " Peter sobs so loud it's as if he's being fucked in the centre of the main room.

Clint grunts, fucking as hard as possible as his dick twitches, slowly reaching orgasm. He leans down to put his mouth near Peter's ear.

"Scream my name, sweetheart. Let your other Daddies know who's fucking you right now." He growls viciously, and Peter nods.

He continues thrusting deep inside the boy, losing all his control as he pulls Peter's wrists behind his back. Peter starts to yelp as each thrust reaches deeper than before and his prostate is abused.

" _Clint_! _Daddy_!" Peter screams out as his orgasm nears, and everyone can tell as soon as he gasps, shrieking almost, then sobs in relief as he finalky comes all over the bed sheets. His hole tightens around Clint and he begins to come as well, shooting a load inside.

"O-Oh, baby..." The man sighs, feeling all the energy drain from him. He goes around Peter and falls onto the bed, looking up at the cieling.

But Peter, the god damn little saint, is still so hyper that he stuffs the plug back inside him to keep the hot load of come stored, before climbing on top of Clint's lap.

"Kid...look-"

"I know you're tired. And you're probably still sensitive so it's fine. But can I at least come again? Please?" Peter gives the best puppy-dog eyes yet, sticking his bottom lip out.

Clint sighs, nodding, "Alright...just please, please don't touch my dick. Alright? It's curently dead and will need a few minutes to arise once more."

Peter laughs loudly, which does happen to confuse Tony ( _who's still listening from the main room_ ) for a good second before realising, _damn it, Clint's a comedic guy. And Peter loves those types_.

He chews the inside of his mouth, wondering if Peter were to ever actually choose one person to stay with eventually, as him and the others discussed earlier shortly after Clint left.

 _Who would he choose_? Tony thinks to himself.

Peter smiles while still on top of Clint, grinding his cock mostly against the man's thighs. He whines high, knotting his eyebrows together in concentration as he grinds down harder. Clint watches with tired eyes as he still regains his energy, loving the smooth moves of Peter's slim hips, his tightened waist and torso that's shining in the dim lights from his sweat and come. He groans as his cock begins twitching up and up and lowers himself to get more friction against Clint's thigh.

Soon enough, they're chest-to-chest. They have their eyes on one another and their gazes aren't wavering in the slightest. Peter sighs when the head of his cock twitches again and he kisses Clint sweetly.

"You wanna come? Do it baby, I know you can. Come all over my thigh, sweetheart." Peter sighs into Clint's mouth, eyes shut tight as he focuses harder on reaching his orgasm. He humps and grinds slowly yet tenderley as if it's his first time, and once Clint notices the slight change in expressions on Peter's face, he can tell the boy is _so close_ , and puts his mouth on his ear again.

" _Come_ , baby."

Peter whines and hits climax like no other, releasing his second load all over Clint. He shudders from head-to-toe and flails down onto the man completely, groaning and twitching. His breath comes back to him slowly and he giggles gently.

"That was _amazing_."

"Yeah?" Clint asks almost in disbelief.

" _Yeah_."

"...Good, good."

They lay down for a little while longer before they both sit up, and stare at each other. Peter is the first to speak.

"Can you...fuck my mouth, Daddy?" He asks innocently.

Clint grins, "Hm...that's if we do something I wanna do after."

"And what's that?" Peter asks, wrapping his arms around the mans neck.

They kiss again, this time with a lot more tongue.

"I want to fuck you with my come still in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches.  
> Also, fluff somehow made its way into this? As well as ten thousand mistakes, sorry! I'm thinking...it's going to get nastier after this. With Anal Gaping, proper bondage and S&M, gang bangs, of course, and more! Let me know what you would like to see!


	9. You Say I'm A Kid, My Ego Is Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >> CHAPTER INCLUDES:  
> \- Sexting  
> \- Dick Picks/ Nudes  
> \- Masturbation  
> \- Daddy Kink  
> \- Sex Toys  
> \- Anal Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter that I've always loved the thought of. The next chapter will be soon :)

The first picture is sent to everyone in the morning during a 8:30 meeting. They all skeptically check their phones after realising they all got a message at the exact same time, but quickly cough up the coffee that was delivered to them only minutes ago.

It's a picture of Peter. He's lying down in bed on his stomach, staring directly at the camera with wide but tired eyes. His hair is messed up beautifully, but his head is angled in a certain way that it shows his smooth, slim back, that leads to his naked and plump ass sticking out. He's smiling like he knows exactly what he's doing.

And he _definitely knows what he's doing._

A message quickly pops up after he sends the picture.

 **Peter** : Good morning Daddies ❤️

Steve is the first to reply, and he manages smoothly.

 **Steve** : Good morning beautiful.

 **Thor** : You look stunning, Peter. A wonderful view to wake up to!

 **Clint** : Hey baby ❤️

 **Tony** : Good morning to you gorgeous.

 **Bucky** : Morning doll ❤️

 **Strange** : I would love to wake up beside you, Peter.

Peter is overwhelmed with the compliments, sighing happily as he reads the last message before putting his phone aside. He hums as he finally decides on how to occupy himself for today. Maybe even forever.

 

*****

 

Peter doesn't see much of everyone, but when they do he grins and gropes their crotches quickly as he passes by. And he doesn't respond to any of the messages, no matter how desperate they may sound. He only sends the next message at exactly midday. When everyone else is in another meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D.

When everyone hears the chorus of _dings_! from their phones, they quickly scramble for them, ignoring the weird looks other attendees of the meeting give them.

This time, it's a video that's been sent to each of them. Peter is in the kitchen with only a large, translucent shirt on that just slips off his shoulders. He's holdidng an ice-cream to his mouth and is recording from a high angle, giving a good view of his erection poking through the shirt and leaving a wet stain at the tip. He gives his melting ice-cream only small kitten licks and smiles at the camera as it all drips down onto his shirt and cock.

" _I'm hungry Daddy. Can I have some of your come, please?_ " Peter asks in that sweet voice of his and smiles once more before the video ends.

Everyone looks up to each other all with a hard stare of challenge, and run out from the meeting at the speed of light. They shove their way to the elevator, some even taking the stairs, and rush to the kitchen but when they arrive, there's only an empty ice-cream cone with a note beneath it. Tony picks it up and reads the context.

 

_That was so fast Daddies! But I got bored waiting for too long and decided to go do something else._

_Til' next time <3_

_~ Your Peter_

 

_P.S: pay attention to your phones!_

 

They all groan in unison, before going back onto their phones and replying to Peter's video.

Peter, on the other hand, is just in his room laid out on his bed with a few toys surrounding him. He's stripped himself and pulled on a very thin and revealing set of black lace panties and bralette with matching thigh-high stockings. His body is so smooth and soft from the new lotion Wanda decided to get him a while ago, and he's never been so comfortable in satin sheets before. He's scrolling through his Instagram feed, liking a few of the pictures Ned posted of a new lego set they had built together just the other day, and quickly goes to his Snapchat instead.

He goes through several different filters, trying to find the right one. None of them are all that appealing, but he decides to go with the one that has pink love hearts above his head and slightly enlargens his eyes. He rolls onto his back, holding the phone up and recording himself in his lingerie, while also surrounded by thick dildo's, vibrators, anal beads, and fleshlights.

A few times Peter smiles, winks, and sticks his tongue out all for the video before he grabs a dildo almost the length of his forearm and licks at the head. He opens his mouth and sucks lightly on the head, then slowly slides the length down properly and through his throat. Impressively enough, he manages to down at least half of the dildo before sliding it back out and letting all his saliva messily rub over his reddened lips. He smiles once more to the camera before finishing recording.

And he waits an entire hour later to send it to everyone while fingering himself still in his lingerie. Only one dildo has been used, but just to fuck his throat raw.

Tony is the first to view it and he lets out a long, slow breath, immediately saving the video into his gallery. He sends several heart-eye emoji's, along with " _Sweetheart, please don't tell me you're going to use toys when you have a line of men desperate to fuck you silly just outside your door_."

Peter giggles when he reads the message.

 **Peter** : Maybe I like my toys sometimes x

 **Strange** : Maybe you'd like a good spanking for neglecting your horny Daddies.

 **Peter** : You could whip me 20 times on the ass and I'd still come. A simple spank is just going to tickle.

 **Bucky** : So you want more? Maybe a good enough horse crop to slap your little cock instead?

Peter whines needily as he continues working his fingers in and out of his hole. He can only imagine the experience of being tied uo and having Bucky slap his cock with a longe, stretched horse crop. He scissors his fingers still inside him and his mouth opens wide, a small pool of drool slowly leaking from the corner of his lips.

He texts back.

 **Peter** : Do you think you could whip my baby cock? With all the tears and soft pleads for you to be a bit more gentle to me?

 **Steve** : You have no idea how crazy you make me with all your dirty talk, sweetheart. I need you so bad.

 **Tony** : Holy shit. Cap is sexting.

 **Clint** : Dude. You killed the mood.

 **Tony** : It was ruined the moment Steve decided to sext like he just did. You can tell he's a total amateur.

 **Steve** : Was I that bad?

 **Bucky** : NO. No, you weren't Steve.

 **Clint** : Nope.

 **Strange** : I actually think you were alright.

 **Thor** : You have all downed my erection.

 **Tony** : Sorry, Thor.

Peter can't help but laugh as he reads message after message, and types one last message before sending it off.

 **Peter** : First one to my room gets it.

In mere seconds, the familiar sound of arguing and stomping approches way too fast, and the door is almost broken down when everyone barges into Peter fingering himself on his bed.

Steve is the one that stands in front of them all and stares.

Peter grins, beckoning him over with a curled finger.

"Can you close the door behind you please, Daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys would like more sexting in the future or not!


	10. I See It, I Like It, I Want It, I Got It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are so supportive and amazing! Thank you so so much for the praise, the compliments, the encouragement, and the kudos! I never would've thought so many people would enjoy it, so thank you for everything my lovely readers ❤️❤️
> 
> Up Next: We'll see!
> 
> >> CHAPTER INCLUDES:  
> \- Feminization  
> \- Teasing  
> \- Lingerie  
> \- Daddy Kink  
> \- Dancing  
> \- Stripping
> 
> I will admit this chapter does feel a bit like crap and I don't know why! :( I hope you can enjoy this nonetheless, and also excuse my many, many mistakes hehe x

"Congratulations, Peter Parker, you've officially fucked the Avengers." MJ raises a hand for Peter to high-five, and he does so enthusiastically.

"Though, not entirely. There's Bruce, Sam, Rhodey-"

"Who cares! You've had sex with Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, Dr Strange  _and_ The Winter Soldier. I think this calls for a celebration tonight."

"Yes!" Ned fist pumps and all three happily entwine their arms together so they can skip dandily through the hallways of their school to their next class.

They prepare an immediate celebration for tonight, and when Peter asks what they're doing exactly, MJ can only excitedly shout, "We're going clubbing bitch!"

 

*****

 

"No. Too... _boring_." Peter frowns at the first outfit shown to him. The woman presenting clothes for him nods, putting ' _outfit number 17_ ' back and bringing out 18. He tilts his head to the side a bit, imagining how he'd look from behind. He has a good ass, yes, so he wants something that will actually be able to make it seem _even better_.

Peter, MJ, and Ned all decided to ditch school to go shopping equipped with (surprisingly enough, Peter was trusted with it) one of Tony's credit cards. They all go to different stores, and stop at a boutique that showed a stunning display of outfits through the front windows. So, now after two hours, they've been looking at club clothes for Peter to wear tonight.

"Okay look-" MJ cuts between Peter and the woman showing the outfits, "-we want something that will make this guy right here, look like a _total whore_."

The woman arches an eyebrow in interest and Peter actually has to bow his head a bit in embarassement.

"I'm talking short, _short_ cocktail dresses, even better, _bodycons_ , stiletto's, blazing red lingerie and lipstick, black mini skirts and leather corsets. Shit like that." She explains in the most expressive way possible.

It's as if a light bulb goes off inside the woman's head because without a single word she nods and rushes off somewhere, going behind a door and disappearing. When she re-appears, she's holding a hanger with a mini dress, and a thin but wide box with heels atop it.

"Oh my god..." MJ sighs as she watches the woman come closer.

"This, is our 90's throwback dress. All black, simple, but seductive and sexy. We have matching lingerie sets with colours ranging from black, white, red and navy blue. And this is our limited edition diamond-encrusted ankle strap platform stiletto's selling at the price of $6million."

"Okay, I think we can go to a cheaper place-" Ned goes to turn Peter away but he shakes his head head and holds Tony's credit card up.

"I'll take the shoes, the dress, and I want only a certain selection from the lingerie set."

 

*****

 

Natasha and Wanda are popular members of many many exclusive clubs that accept only the wealthiest of the wealthiest, where celebrities and millionaires, high-end criminals and even lower royals go to associate with their equals. So, Peter, who is most likely the wealthiest no matter what, considering Tony is willing to give all his money to him, gets in with his arm around his two girl-friends. They're given the fond nod from the bouncer and are let through, passing the long line outside.

Peter fits the [dress](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSx0siUlWzuJSTaTRDzmblO368n0R_FugzeZl72keV3Ctw0mKgd) like it was designed for him, all curves and ass especially showing nicely. And the [shoes](https://www.fsjshoes.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/600x600/602f0fa2c1f0d1ba5e241f914e856ff9/b/l/black_ankle_strap_sandals_rhinestone_stiletto_heels_platform_sandals.jpg), ugh, _stunning_. He even decided to spice his outfit up a bit with a [thin, silk niplace](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSS_pBiZFwefoH2hm5cWtDrNtZoWXlV3gHy__b3FG1IAOcqG8J0) that has two ribbons leading down his smooth chest, beneath his dress and connecting to two white diamond nipples clamp that are visible under the thin material. He even sports the matching black lace panties and single left-thigh garter.

What makes him love his outfit though is Bucky's leather jacket he took only a couple hours ago.

It reeks of man, all masculine and full of power.

Peter will admit, he _fucking loves_ Bucky's scent.

When him, Nat, and Wanda enter the club, Ned and MJ are already seated at a booth in just as expensive outfits that Peter bought them. They're laughing and drinking beside two lovely and beautiful women looking in their early 20's.

Peter greets them last after Wanda taps on their shoulders and hugs them. They are _more_ than beautiful. He can't help but be drawn to them immediately, asking them for tips on how to sit properly in such a short dress. They give him as much advice as possible while his friends talk and drink, before everyone decides to jump off their table and make their way to the dance floor.

It's all coloured lights and heavy music playing, letting Peter lose himself quickly, with the amount of alcohol that's entered him and whatnot.

Thankfully, his red lipstick and eyeliner is smudge-proof, so no matter how many times he may whip his head around, it'll never look crazy. He dances for what feels like hours, enjoying himself be free for such a long time and just letting his guard down completely. He loves it.

"Ned! Ned!" He slaps Ned on the shoulder, shouting to him over the song the DJ is playing, "Can you record me please? I need to send this to the guys!" They smile at each other before Ned is taking a few steps back and recording (with the flash on) Peter, dancing in his heels and letting his few diamond bracelets and rings shine and glimmer.

He moves his hips slowly and fluidly, like oozing hot lava, and turns around, his head looking behind him on his shoulder, holding the leather jacket. He lip syncs the words to the song playing, slowly lowering himself down with his ass out. Then with one low drop, shoots back up and Ned stops recording.

Peter has to watch the video himself, smiling at how curvy he seems wuth this specific dress on, and quickly sends it off to the groupchat, captioned, " _Come celebrate with me Daddies <3_"

And it's only a matter of time before his Daddies figure out where Peter is clubbing, quickly making their way through the crowd to find their baby boy standing on top of a table, sliding his hands up and down his long, smooth legs and singing along to the song.

" _I go back again, fall off the train, land in his bed, repeat yesterday's mistake_." Peter sings, and to all of the mens surprise, very, _very_ well. The song is a bit fast, very loud and sexy as the boy swings his hips and runs his hands up and down his body.

Bucky had noticed the jacket in the video, his eyes almost bugging out of his head when he saw Peter's lithe figure suited so well in it. But now that it's right here in front of him, the whole view an absolute delight to stare at for eternity, Bucky can't stop the semi he's getting.

The rest of the guys, Steve, Tony, Strange, Clint, and Thor, also watch in awe at Peter's performance. He moves so smoothly, so sexily it's intoxicating to watch.

" _The way he makes me feel like, the way he makes me feel I never seemed to act, so stupid_." Peter sings passionately with one hand sliding down his face and the other going down his stomach and between his thighs, " _Oh here we go. He a part of a me now, he a part of me_ -

When he spots his Daddies all in a group staring at him, he slips the jacket off, waving it in the air and throwing it to Bucky, before signalling to the DJ to change to the next song.

Strange has to swallow, admiring just as much as everyone else, how well curved Peter _actually is._ The dress sticks to him like glue, and it just makes him look all the more beautiful.

The next song starts playing.

 _7 Rings_ by _Ariana Grande_.

It's the obvious first sound of the beat that instantly has everyone cheering and throwing their cash up to Peter like a stripper. He winks at a few men standing around the table he's standing on and collects the cash, stuffing it into his left garter. Then a man hands him a microphone, and Peter happily takes it.

" _Breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles_." He turns to his Daddies, eyelids heavy over his eyes. " _Girls with tattoo's who like getting in trouble_."

His voice is so smooth, so sexy and rich like melted dark chocolate. It sends the men into another World as they watch Peter dance slowly, his free hand exploring the curves of his body and softness of his bare skin.

" _Been through some bad shit I should be a sad bitch_." He shrugs idly, " _Who would've thought it'd turn me to a savage_?" He bends down to slide his hand up from his ankle to his thigh. Peter takes the moment to grab the end of his dress and run his hand beneath it, exposing just the slightest amount of his panties-encased cock.

" _Rather be tied up with calls and not strings_ ," He takes another quick breath, winking at Clint in the process, " _Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah_ -"

With the chorus coming in hard, Peter lowers the microphone and instead lip-syncs, going back to feeling himself all over. He cards his fingers through his hair, tipping his head back, then slides a single finger over his bright red lips, dragging it down between his chest and to a clamped nipple. He bends over a bit to expose his ass to the crowd behind him, moving it side-to-side, closing his eyes to absorb properly into the music.

He holds his hands up above his head, swinging his hips a bit more to the beat and smiling at the people throwing more and more cash at him. When his garter is stufed full with money notes he decides to go back to singing the verses, all the while staring and teasing his Daddies still standing in their spots, watching him like he's their only reason to live.

" _Whoever said money can't solve your problems, must not have had enough money to solve 'em._ "

" _They say 'Which one?' I say 'Nah I want all of 'em', happiness is the same price as red bottoms_." He beckons Thor over to him, grinning as the God immediately walks over towards the table. He gazes up and Peter bends down, taking the mans chin and crashing their lips together.

The chorus returns and Peter pulls Thor by the collar of his shirt, urging him to stand up on the table as well. Once he does, they're all over each other, Thor's hands kneading hard at Peter's ass while they make out sloppily in front of the crowd. Cash rains at their feet and Peter can't stop himself from giggling once they separate their mouths and instead his neck is sucked on and licked at. He glances over at Natasha and Wanda standing in the crowd and they nod. Peter takes the signal to push Thor away, giving him one last wet kiss before shoving him into the crowd and onto the two women who catch him with ease.

With the help of a few polite people, Peter is lowered down back onto the ground and he hands the microphone back to the DJ, finally set on just _getting to his Daddies_.

And he spots Strange first.

"Doctor..." His hands come to hold the mans chest gently as their bodies come closer and closer. They kiss, ravishing each other and inhaling their sweet scents. Peter was lathered in perfume before coming to the club, smelling like raspberries and peach grapefruit, and even with it not being as strong, Stephen can't help but take several deep breaths to absorb the scent into his own.

"Peter-- _fuck_ , you're, _you're so fucking_ -"

Peter is _loving_ this side of Stephen. The obsessed, overwhelmed, stark-struck side of him who can't help but attach to the boy and love him like no other. Thankfully, though, Peter has bigger plans.

Once he feels Strange cup his erection through his dress, Peter pushes away and with a single wink, disappears within the crowd again, going to where Nat and Wanda showed him earlier. He slithers through people and makes his way to the black door with bright pink, lit-up cursive writing on it reading ' _Special Access_ ', and hastily pulls the key that was tucked neatly into the side of his panties. He slots it through the keyhole, unlocking it and pushing it open.

When Nat had showed him the room earlier, it was completely dark and smelled odd. Now, dim red lights decorate the walls and roof of the hallway that leads to a single large room and the soft smell of vanilla and chocolate lingers. The lights are candles and small red lamps hanging from rods installed in the walls, and in the centre of the large room, is an _enormous_ bed. It's clean, draped with soft sheets and a blanket. There's a few pillows and cushions at the other end of it, and there's even a black night stand on the left. It's like a hotel room in here.

When Peter looks around, he feels a bit unsure on how exactly he's going to do all that has has planed tonight.

_Ah, right...my plan._

He sits on the edge of the bed sighing to himself and glances at the clock sitting on another small drawer just on his right.

It's already 10:23pm, and he was told to be ready at exactly 10:30...so only 7 more minutes to go.

He decides to quickly bring himself up on the bed properly, lowering himself onto the pile of pillows and bring his legs up high, splitting them wide open to expose his damp panties. His finger traces over his erection and he rubs gently at the head, whimpering softly. Pre-cum pools at the head and leaves a spot on Peter's dress, making the boy finally hold his little cock properly, and start to stroke himself slowly. His eyes close and quietly, his head starts to blur from the sensation of arousal and pure _lust_.

Then, while being too busy stroking himself, he hears a soft coo and his eyes open wide to the sight of all his Daddies surrounding the bed and staring down at him.

"Daddies..." Peter smiles in the midst of his arousal, "I'm so glad you all came."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this bitch STARTEDDDDD
> 
> -
> 
> Also, I accept criticism! Feel free to let me know what you think about my chapters, and how I could improve it. ❤️


	11. A Note.

Okay, **NO**. I am **not** stopping this fic, if that is what you suddenly had a heart attack about.

 

This fic is not stopping, and I am not giving up on it.

 

 ** _But_** , I am going to be taking some time off it.

 

Why?

 

So, for those of you who may not know, I am from New Zealand. And on the 15th of March, in Christchurch, during a Friday Prayer in a Mosque, unfortunately 50 Muslims were killed and many more were injured in an attack held by a terrorist/ white supremacist. **Not** a man. **Not** an Australian. A **terrorist** , and a sick excuse of a human being. He had killed these innocent people, these people who came to New Zealand in hopes of living a new life in a new land.

 _New Zealand is Aotearoa_. The land of the long white cloud. The land of peace, and freedom, and love. We welcomed these Muslims with warm, open arms, and the most ironic part?  **They weren't the terrorists**. They were never going to be. The one we considered a human being, the one we thought was mentally ill, and was just going through some tough times, the one we saw as white, and as a _man_ , **he was the** **terrorist**.

These lives were meant to feel safe and at peace, but they weren't allowed even that, _**a basic human right**_.

I cry everytime I think about what happened on our own land. The dirt of Aotearoa, the dirt of Ihoa and the dirt of Papatuanuku. This event happened on her and the whole of Aotearoa has mourned, are still mourning, over this tragic occurence.

My Muslim whanau, _ **you are loved**_. You are respected. Don't be afraid. I can't speak for anyone, but I just want to apologise for what has happened. We will never let hatred settle and weave it's way into our land.

My readers, I know you probably weren't expecting a very emotional note from me, but I want to say that after this tragic occurrence, I have decided to take a break from my fic and re-connect with our Muslim whanau. I've also been doing campaigns, walks, silent marches, fundraising events, visits, prayers in other Mosque's, and so much more.

Thankfully, our wonderful, amazing Prime Minister took action immediately, and has reconstructed the gun laws here. She's been doing so much for the community and as a part of said crowd, I am eternally grateful for her help and support.

I hope you readers can understand the position I, and so many other people around the World, are in.

This is not just a letter to tell you about me taking a break from my fic, but also a short message to you all:

 

**He aroha whakato,**

**He aroha puta mai.**

**Kia kaha Muslim whanau.**

 

[They Are Us. We Are Them.](https://givealittle.co.nz/fundraiser/christchurch-mosque-shooting-christchurch-muslim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be deleting this note once I update my new chapter. Thank you for being so patient ❤️  
> Also, please click on the 'They Are Us. We Are Them.' Thanks!


	12. NEW NOTE AGAIN I AM SO SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT ACTUALLY UPDATING MY LOVES!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this. It's very important.

**No I am not deleting this chapter, no this is _NOT_ a temporary note.**

 

Okay, so, today it has come to my attention that a handful people have addressed the _supposed_ anti-black that has been included in this fic due to my certain pairings not having either Sam or Rhodey, as a comment on my first chapter, and as private messages.

**Well for one thing:**

  * **I _am_ black.**



**(Or brown? It's like a weird mix. I'm Maori, and I am incredibly dark. Either one you would prefer.)**

 

**For another thing:**

 

  * **I hate racism. In saying that, why would I be anti-black?**



 

**And last but not least:**

 

  * **You are wrong.**



 

My fic, my work, doesn't have to have Sam or Rhodes included in pairings. They're awesome. I literally have an enormous poster of Sam in my room, and I _idolize_ the guy lmfao.

But, that does not mean I have to include them. Shit, I haven't even included _Banner_ , or Scott, or Quill, or literally any of the females. I have my own preferences, and I shouldn't have to include everyone just to stop you from ranting about something incredibly ridiculous, especially when it is addressed to me. _Me. The person who's been visiting mosque's after a vicious terrorist attack on Muslims and supporting them with all my might, the person who's studying to go to Africa after graduating to teach education there, the person who's in groups to donate to North Korean refugees/ defectors camps, and does a bit more in order to help the world at least a little - yet despite all that, is **still** being called anti-black. _ I hate that I have to write this and explain to all you other awesome, supportive, and loving readers why exactly I'm doing all this. **I'm not anti-black.**

I do understand maybe I did mislead a few out there, making it seem like I deliberately discluded the two only black guys in here from everything because I hate them. And I apologise for the confusion/ mislead, because I don't hate them!

I know this may seem like I'm making a big deal out of just a comment, but I want to make it clear that this fic is in fact very accepting of many things, and many people.

No, I won't be adding Sam or Rhodes as a pair with Peter still, just to satisfy the few offended people who made bullshit out of nothing. But, I will try my best to do something with Sam and Rhodey, hopefully to help you understand that I've always loved them, and they're no different from the rest of the guys. I just didn't want to pair them with Peter, is all.

I'm really sorry to you other readers. I'm making this note because I want to make it clear that I'm not anti-black, and I do love my sexy dudes Sam and Rhodey, like anyone else would. And I want peace between the anon who made the comment, and the few who have personally messaged me, in hopes of just helping them understand how exactly I take things, and what I have done with this fic.

My new chapter will be updated soon. I will admit I have been at a block recently, but I promise I will not deliver a half-assed chapter. I hope you can understand where I am coming from with this note, and I only intend on clearing up any confusion/ offense.

Thank you.

 

\- TruleeDevastating :)


	13. Never Knew What I Was Missin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient, my loves ❤️ Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: All!
> 
> >> CHAPTER INCLUDES:
> 
> \- Hm...stuff.

Peter's head spins as he gazes up at all his Daddies staring at him so predatorily. Their arms are crossed and they have their eyes locked on their baby boy, prepared to feast on him. It's an overwhelming sight but Peter can only giggle, letting go of his cock and instead spreading his legs wide for them. Low, sensual music plays from the club, and while it is a bit muffled here in this room, it still sends Peter deeper into his abyss of mind-fogging arousal.

"Look at you darling, all spread out for us like a meal." Tony sighs.

Slowly, hands run up and down Peter's body, over his smooth, such prettily pale skin, and it makes him squirm, especially under their close scrutiny. He sighs allowing the hands to continue exploring him and he can feel their touches become harder, or fall to more intimate areas.

"D-Daddies-"

"Hush, sweetheart. Let us." There's several dips in the bed and Peter feels the presence of all his Daddies come closer, to the point where his head is thrown back and his back arches at the sensation of such gentle touches.

"You're so sensitive." Steve sighs in awe, watching the lean muscles in Peter's body ripple as he stretches himself out.

The rest of the men hum in agreement and slowly start to strip the boys dress and shoes off, leaving him in only his lingerie and nipple clamps.

"How do you want this done, Peter? Hard, gentle? Skip the courtesy and just fuck you silly like the little slut you are? _Hm_?" Tony grins as he combs his fingers through Peter's hair, tugging a handful and relishing in the gentle moan he hears.

"S-Skip it all--please- _ah_!" Tony tugs at his hair again, his back arching higher.

"Speak clearly, darling." He growls lowly.

"Fuck me. Please. Just fuck me now."

The men don't hide their predatory grins and immediately start pulling off their pants, freeing their large erections and stroking to the sight of Tony manhandling Peter by the arms, putting him closer to the headboard so his ass is on display fully.

"Who do you want first? Me? Cap? Your Doctor?"

"Someone-- _please_ just, just hurry up..." He cries as he squirms and his hole begs for cock.

The men hum in sync as their hands stroke the soft skin, and suddenly, there's a soft kiss on Peter's thigh, with lips that travel up further and teeth that tugs at his lace garter. It's pulled off slowly that sends a rush up Peter's spine making him whine louder.

"Shh, it's okay darling. We'll fuck you all you want. We _promise_." Peter can hear the smugness in Tony's voice and starts situating himself to get on his knees, and prop his ass up into the air so he can arch his back down. He spreads his thighs more, exposing his balls hanging through his panties, along with his hard cock that bobs up and down with each slight movement.

"D-Daddies-"

" _God_ , Pete. You're such a whore. Such a pretty, pretty whore for us." A hand comes down onto the boys ass, slapping it hard that it jiggles and makes him gasp. "Did you like that?"

Clint's speaking, Peter realises, and before he can nod in response another hard slap comes down and he arches his back down further, choking up.

"O-Oh fu-"

Another painful slap on Peter's ass, and the boy jolts, gasping for air.

"D-Daddy!"

"You like being spanked baby?" Clint sighs as the bed dips from behind the boy, and his panties are torn off completely. His hole is bare, opening and closing and begging for some contact with some cock. But Clint has other ideas, licking his lips and quickly nuzzling his face between two plump cheeks, and slobbering over the boys entrance.

Peter squeals in delight and shock, fisting the sheets in his hands as the sensations buzz through his legs. His mouth opens wide as he feels a tongue enter him, then lick all around like a hungry animal. He's worked open with just a tongue that shows no sign of stop, and once it feels lubed up enough with saliva, Clint slips two fingers in, and watches as they easily slide in and out. It's so fucking _hot_ watching Peter's pretty, pink hole swallow anything that touches it, and he has to take a moment to bring himself back from his hazy thoughts.

"C-Clint...daddy..."

Clint groans, making sure the sounds of him slurping and slobbering Peter's ass is more than loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, and just when he _knows_ Peter is about to come, he pulls away completely, and unzips his pants.

The boy whimpers, but doesn't let it get to him, insead wiggling his ass as he watches Clint whip out his erection, and pump a few loads of lube from the desk beside them onto his hand to lather himself in.

"Don't you wanna hurt me Daddy?" Peter suddenly asks, noticing how much lube Clint is actually using despite just opening his hole and probably filling it with saliva.

"Of course not baby. Never will I want to hurt you." His voice is drowned with arousal, with the hunger for sex, and he lines himself up to enter Peter.

"...You can if you want. I'd let you."

"Is that an invitation?" He chuckles and Peter nods.

"I want you to hurt me, Daddy." Clint could not get anymore harder at that one sentence, and moans, already feeling himself reach the edge, then slides in without any trouble. It's so...soft. So gentle inside, unlike what Clint had expected.

Last time they fucked Peter felt different, somehow his inside felt tighter, and although they still do now, he feels...different. Like soft, smooth silicone or something. It's a sensation that can't be described and Clint chokes as soon as that smoothness clenches down on his cock, and he groans _loud_.

"F-Fuck! Peter, _holy shit_ , you feel-you feel--"

"Is my little asshole that good for you Daddy? I'm glad." Peter's eyes are half-closed, a fire burning in them that has Clint gripping onto his hips and thrusting crazily. They moan together, relishing in the sensations of such smooth and extravagant fucking. There isn't the task of helping Peter reduce the pain of his spider-senses anymore, all just complete lust for one another.

It's the greatest thing ever.

Peter goes to come but Tony quickly rushes towards the boy and holds at the base of his cock, gently squeezing it and making Peter gasp for relief.

"A-Ah! Daddy!"

"You're not coming just yet darling. We'll choose when you can, and that'll be after all of us have emptied our loads in you first." Tony grins at the expression on Peter's face as he tries to come but is denied such, and that only makes him clench onto Clint harder, making the man orgasm inside, releasing his come everywhere.

Peter has to cry out as Clint pulls out from him, leaving the white fluid to drip out and down his balls, then he feels Tony adjust his hand around his cock, and suddenly there's a tight rubber ring around his cock base.

"B-But-"

"No but's, sweetheart. Just enjoy it. You remember the safeword, right?"

"Queens." He sighs.

Tony smiles gently, "That's it. Don't hesitate to use it when you need to, okay? We love you very much."

Peter nods before Tony finally backs away again. Just as he goes to sit up from the bed, two hands keep him down and this time, by the familiar scent of cologne, Thor is behind Peter, one hand in his hair and the other stroking up and down his back.

"Oh my sunshine, you look _stunning_." He tugs at Peter's hair and the boy outright _moans_ and can feel the come leaking from his cock, desperate to be released.

Thor lets go and his cock suddenly slides in without warning, and thank fuck -- it's _lubed_.

They must all be lubed up and ready to just fuck Peter.

Thor has a different way of fucking, which Peter wil say, he is in love with.

It's so sexy, so smooth and so Thor. All brutal power yet softness behind those thundering eyes. He can't believe these men are so willing and happy to be with him.

"--ready?"

Peter blinks when he realises he was in his head, and Thor completely pulls away immediately when the boy is silent even for just a beat.

"Peter? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh um- yeah, yes, sorry I--I was distracted."

"You sure you wanna do this? You don't have to." Thor assures, his voice now gentle and filled with genuine love.

 _Love_.

" ** _We love you very much_.** "

_Why would they?_

_I'm...I'm using them._

_They can't love me._

"Um...I-" He sits up, turning to everyone. _They're...they're glaring at me._

Tony scoffs, "I knew this was going to happen. What a waste of my time." He's suddenly in clothes. But not the same he was in from before. _What is going on?_

Steve nods, agreeing with Tony, "Yeah. Can't believe I wasted all my time just to see him cry. Sheesh."

"He must be desperate for it then. Slutty bitch." Strange hisses venomously, also clothed like the rest of the guys, but they're all dressed in different clothes. All the men walk out grumbling between each other, and just as Thor closes the door, Peter looks him in the eyes, and see's the pure _hatred_ burning in them.

He feels like he's been punched, stabbed, kicked and thrown out. His lungs feel empty, his throat closed up as he tries to gasp for air. Peter closes his eyes and sobs loudly, the tears from his eyes burning as they stream down his cheeks.

"--Ter! Peter! Baby!" Hands are squeezing his shoulders, shaking him gently.

When he opens his eyes, everyone is surrounding him, concern clear in their expressions as they sit down on the bed fully clothed. In the _right_ clothes this time, the same from before.

_It was some weird...hallucination._

Bucky is holding Peter, his hands around his shoulders as he hushes him quietly.

"It's okay darling, there's nothing to worry about." As the hands brush against his skin even more, Peter shudders, and there's a sudden twinge of pain in his stomach, and the vision of Thor glaring at him hatefully plays through his head once more, which sends Peter off.

He stands quickly and pushes through the few other men, putting on a random shirt and then gathering his dress and heels, rushing out of the room in a hurry all the while ignoring the voices calling his name from behind.

He disappears, not noticing Natasha and Wanda grab him by the hand and lead him into a limousine. They don't try to ask him anything. They leave him be as he sobs and sobs, comforting him with gentle strokes on the head.

The women sigh as the tears don't stop and look over at each other. Their glares darken as they both nod in silent agreement, already settled on what they're going to do to the group afterwards.

"You'll be alright Peter. We're going to kill the motherfuckers ourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected, right? Sorry for the random angst ;( Guess we won't be seeing a gang bang as fast we were expecting.


End file.
